Tropics of Problems
by theclownsarethere
Summary: AU Vauseman: When Piper Chapman finished getting her PHD in Organic Chemistry she needed a break, so took off to the tropics of the Bahamas for some time to think over the summer. Little did she know she'd wind up pulled into a drug war raging between Alex and her former supplier.
1. Chapter 1

_Is this the right thing to do?_

 _Can you live with yourself?_

 _Is this really love that has destroyed me?_

"A fool in love often stoops to do unreasonable things to maintain equilibrium in their chaotic environment." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 1: Vacation.**

Piper sat back against the scraggly leather of seat as the drivers forged on through the scalding heat.

 _Thank God she was finally out of the states. After having to write and defend her thesis after years after year of pressing chemistry courses all she needed was some relaxing time off. After completing what was supposed to take 8 years in only 5 she was dead tired and sick of her work, living on barely 4 hours of sleep at best._

Piper sighed and leaned back against the team in utter exhaustion.

"Hey, you okay back there miss?" her driver asked.

"Yeah," Piper muttered. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Long trip?"

"Yeah, ever since they got rid of direct flights from the states the route of flying small from Nassau to here really takes forever," she sighed.

"Yeah," the local agreed with her.

He was tall and dark skinned, probably mid forties, and worked for a local travel agency helping with tourists, but Piper didn't expect there were many tourists at all. The island looked completely abandon on most parts, just dirt roads and a multitude of plants overgrowing every side of them. Real estate prices were low and summer was the slow season anyway, so Piper doubted she'd see too many other people. And right now that was exactly what she needed.

"So you're American?" the driver asked quizzically, likely just trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah I'm from the states."

"And how is it up there?"

"Busy, busy, busy as all hell."

"Ahh, I gotchu. So what do you do up there in the states? Farming, waitressing…" He suggested.

"Hardly, but that sounds a hell of a lot easier. I just got out of college."

"Ahh university huh?"

"Yeah," Piper replied.

"Well sadly not many people around here get to go to university. When we had direct flights from the states things were great. There were always tourists, and 30 years ago this place was the shining gem of the Bahamas. But now it's just like a desert. When the french stopped coming on chartered tours it got real bad."

"What happened?"

"It just dried up mon. It's just gone really."

"Oh too bad," Piper sighed.

She was just starting to get into the conversation when her phone rang. She checked it quickly and saw it was her mother calling.

Piper sighed; she'd been dodging her calls for the last couple of days and she doubted they were going away any time soon. So she hit the talk button and out the phone to her ear, grudgingly.

"Oh finally you picked up Piper," her mother complained.

"Good to hear from you too mom."

"Oh come on Piper, you know better than this," she scolded.

"Better than what?"

"To run off right before you have the best pick at a job."

Piper sighed. "But mom I…"

"Was the best. You have always been the top of your class. You had the best pick of the jobs right away and now you're off to the Bahamas or something. Why Piper?"

"Look I need a break. I've been going hard into this since I was 16. I've been hitting this hard for 7 years in what should have taken me 11. Now I worked my ass off and I need a break," Piper shouted.

"Watch your tongue young lady…"

"No how about you watch your attitude mom? I need this break and when I get back in 2 months the entire world will want to hire me. You know I'm the best at what I do. My work in synthesis through enzymes as a grad student already got me out there with tons of people offering me a job in everything from positions as an Associated Professor, to a head position in chemical engineering. You'll have to look hard to find anyone who knows organic chemistry and enantiomer separation better than I do. So shut the fuck up."

Piper hung up her phone and slammed her head against the back of her seat. She had never talked to her mother like that, but after all her hard work she needed to stand up for herself.

"So you are a chemist?" the driver asked with sly interest.

"Yeah," Piper breathed. "Yeah I'm the best at what I do, and I wish I could get some respect for that," she huffed.

Immediately the car pulled over to the side of the road.

"What's going on, why are we stopping?" Piper interjected.

"Your wish has just been granted," the driver replied as he turned and pointed a sleek 9 millimeter at her forehead.

Piper froze in shock as her anxiety shot through the roof and she was finally fully awake.

 **Author's notes: So I wanted to do this story for a while and now I've gotten to. Don't worry I will still publish Love In Code on Saturdays, but this one is coming on wednesdays for now. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Are you the one I seek?_

 _Can life truly improve?_

 _Or will fear take all that we have and more?_

"Those who live in fear only feed failure and despair that can never be broken by the external world." TheClownsAreThere.

 **Chapter 2: Hospitable or Hostile?**

Piper didn't know what to do. The gun and moment had come out of nowhere and now she felt like a baking soda volcano, a lame art project that was flimsy as all hell, yet seemed to win in science fairs for some reason. But then now she felt like that volcano was now spitting napalm instead of carbon dioxide and she was getting burned, like the people who lost the science fair to a baking soda volcano.

One minutes she was simply chatting the next she was at gun point, and utterly freaking out.

"Please, don't kill me. I'll give you whatever you want," Piper whispered as she raised her hands shyly in the air.

The driver smiled in a sadistic way and Piper was sure things were not going well.

"I really doubt you can give me what I want, but I know someone who certainly will and I know our leader will be most pleased with me to deliver someone as talented as you," he smiled.

Piper gulped, trying to figure out the unsettling implications. It looked like he was going for more than her money, and the word leader sounded menacing, like something big was going down here.

It _could be human trafficking, oh God this was where she was headed?_

The thought didn't help her pounding anxiety and Piper felt more out of control than ever as she stared at the gun glaring back at her.

 _Okay, calm down, be smart here._

"Look I can be reasonable here. I can give you my money, you'll never see me again," she tried to say as calmly as possible.

"Oh I don't think so," he replied, sounding more hostile than before. "You see I am no robber, I am no thief, I just want to free my people here."

Piper's face contorted in confusion as the thought seemed out of place.

"Hey you don't get it. I've lived here my whole life and seen poverty and loss for over 40 years. My parents, my grandparents, and generations before them never were free of this cycle of torture that I'm in now. And no matter what I won't let that happen again."

 _The guy was clearly insane to some degree, she just needed to get away as fast as possible._

"Okay," Piper said as sympathetically as possible. "So what do you want me to do? I can raise awareness for this issue, or I can synthesize soap and bath salts to ease your pain, or..."

"Get in the trunk," he commanded coldly.

"What?" Piper shot back in utter outrage.

 _Was the guy not a fan of bath salt synthesis? What a douche._

"Get in the trunk," he growled again, cocking the gun. "Either you'll climb in the back or I will shoot you in the head and use you for fishing bait. Human flesh is a rare delicacy to some monster grouper around here."

 _Damn, this was not going well. She just needed to think of a way out of this._

"Okay I'll get in the trunk," Piper squeaked.

"Good to hear. Now go to the right car door, slowly."

Piper kept her hands up as she crawled across the seats to the right door.

 _Damn if only he'd let her go to the left where she could have escaped into the jungle, though what were the chances that was going to work?_

The driver smiled as he turned around fully to face her as she passed behind his seat.

 _Damn driving on the left side of the road, he had this whole situation worked out and it was still damn confusing. 70 step peptidoglycan synthesis, easy. Driving on the wrong side of the road, impossible to comprehend._

Piper made it to the car door and slowly eased it open as the driver did the same, keeping the gun trained on her the entire time. Slowly Piper walked to the back of the car where the trunk was waiting for her. She cursed at forgetting that this late 90's chrysler had no unlock in the trunk.

 _At least if she was getting kidnapped the car could look good._

"Open it," the drive commanded bitterly.

Piper eased open the trunk and looked in at her luggage staring back at her.

"Throw it out," he said coldly.

"But…" she stammered.

"But do it, or be the bait on my hooks," he growled.

Piper sighed as she hefted her suitcase and backpack from the trunk.

 _If only she could throw them at him and escape so…_

"Throw them into the ditch," he commanded, gesturing to the space to her right, still keeping the gun trained on her.

Piper did as she was told and sent her backs tumbling down into the rocks. The clear crack of glass from her new laptop made ache with pain.

 _And right after she'd replaced her 5 year old thinkpad with a brand new pc. Damn the universe was a bigger douche than a baking soda volcano winning a science fair._

"Good, now crawl in, but lay your cell phone and watch on the ground first."

Piper reached to her back pocket and took out her cell phone. Slowly she eased down to the ground and set it gently on the ground alongside her calculator wrist watch.

"Now get in."

Piper reluctantly obeyed and crawled into the small trunk. She had to curl up to make the fit but was able to do so just barely.

"Good," he smiled before grabbing her cell phone off the ground.

He tossed it in the air and fired two perfect shots that shattered her new iphone to nothing more than debris before her gaping eyes.

"Welcome to paradise," he smiled before slammed the trunk shut, encasing her in complete darkness.

 **Author's notes: Yeah I wanted to add a little comedy to this one. I mean the baking soda volcano one is definitely going to appear later on, but not all too frequently. Still that's the thing I love about OITNB, it knows how to add some quality humor to serious situations. Here's my pathetic first attempt at emulation, like a baking soda volcano emulating a real science project... But I personally am enjoying this piece. While this is certainly a short chapter I wanted to give some detail on the arrangement. Next time things grow much more interested as they travel. So stay tuned and thanks for reading!**

 **I've also loved the reviews so far, so thanks for all the support. Anyone else besides doofenshmirtz see the unfairness of a baking soda volcano? Whatever my humor won't always be this annoying, but I had to have some fun with it. See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Will someone ever rise to the challenge?_

 _To be the absolute best?_

 _To be the one who can rule it all?_

"Fuck I hate wednesdays that feel like tuesday's." TheClownsAreThere.

 **Chapter 3: What is to Come?**

Piper relaxed in the total darkness. All her life everything had been so frantic, such a rush to go somewhere, and now all that seemed to be over. In only mere seconds she had gone from the annoyingness of her mom to being kidnapped and driven to parts unknown of an underdeveloped island.

Minutes, hours, days, time was no longer a concept to her as time passed on and on. After the initial shock she had managed to recover. At that moment she reflected upon all of her life now that death seemed so close and so well sewed with the fruits of despair.

Tears rolled down her eyes as Piper's life flashed slowly before her eyes. The part that hurt the most was the loneliness and simple company of her own mind, free of distraction. She'd driven her entire life to keep moving and keep forging ahead, never looking back or slowing to think about anything deep for fear of what she'd see. Now she'd gone on vacation to take a break and think, and had wound up in trunk with all the time in the world to do so. Ironic.

So Piper pushed the fear away and looked closer into her life, now that it had all fully gone to shit.

 _What did she have to live for?_

No answer came back to Piper as she thought deeper and deeper about it. She thought about what she actually cared about in her life, what she genuinely enjoyed, but such feelings were only distant memories of her since faded path.

She remembered her childhood fondly, a place of sunshine and innocents, damn it had indeed been bliss to be ignorant at first. But now that was gone, and all she could see were the faces of the close ones to her that she no longer loved, that she never truly loved; her mother, her friends, her previous boyfriend. The thought of it all made her tense as the realization sunk in, she realized she really didn't have anyone. Now she was alone, really she'd always been alone. Her friends were never close enough to truly to her, her parents were too set in their values to see her as more than test scores and achievements, and her love life was non-existent. She knew that deep down what she needed was another real person in her life. Someone who saw her as the human being she was and not just images projected onto her. There was no one in her life who really cared, there was no one who would deeply miss her if she died.

Tears crept back into her eyes as she remembered pushing everyone further and further away as success became her only comfort. She'd run from all her problems as she let work eat away at her time as she slowly lost her mind in the madness of the chemistry.

 _How could this have happened? How could she have fallen asleep and missed so much of her life?_

Staring back at her life was far scarier than death could ever be. She had been asleep for so long, walking through her life, missing all the beauty and wasting every scrap of it. Only now did she see it, see what she'd done, and finally woken up to reality.

Piper sighed as the car rocketed over another bump on a road with seemingly more potholes than before. But the physical pains were nothing to her. What really hurt was that she needed to fight for her life, but didn't see much of a reason to. Her own apathy was what hurt the most as she truly saw she had nothing in her life, nothing to fight and survive for. Deep down she knew it was true, but couldn't take the agony of her revelation.

Then she felt the car slow to a stop and her anxiety returned with the impending fear of what was to come. The emptiness helped some but not enough to completely console her. Then the trunk burst open and a bright light blinded her.

Piper slammed her eyes shut as the radiant burst sent her head spinning.

A voice commanded, "Get up," from only a few meters in front of her.

Instantly Piper knew it was the driver and obeyed as she climbed out of the trunk, dropping to the rock below, cutting her hands.

"Ahh, welcome to your new home," he leered as he pulled her out of the dirt and roughly escorted her towards what looked like a small house in the pale darkness of the evening.

Piper glanced around and saw several other locals. They didn't look any friendlier and most of them were gripping AK 47's, not looking all too happy with her. So Piper closed her eyes and wished it could all be over soon.

They passed through a door and headed into an even darker room, barred by a guard at the bottom of a short stairwell. The driver tossed Piper to the ground and she felt her fresh wounds from the rocks fill with dirt from the grimy floor. She winced with pain.

"Well enjoy your stay," he mocked as a door slammed shut and was immediately bolted behind her.

Piper stared into the darkness hopelessly as she felt her scrape marks ache in agony as she was straight back to isolation all over again.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked from somewhere in front of her.

Piper looked up to see a thin bespectacled man walking towards her.

"Hi, I'm Joe Caputo, and welcome to hell."

 **Author's notes: So I wanted this chapter to be a bit darker in a few ways. I thought exploring some deep psychological issues might be fun starting out before things go back to normal. Nevertheless I'll keep things interesting as the story unfolds further. I hope the unknowns and uncertainties will keep you entertained, and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_What can I do to escape?_

 _How do I free myself from the eternally dark waters of despair?_

 _When I transform will I fear what I have become?_

"While lies may quell a problem temporarily, ultimately they tear their architect to mere threads of their former existence. The truth may be harsh, but it is always curative if you're willing to accept it and take it as it is." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 4: Accounted For. Edit 2.**

Piper stared up blankly at the man in front of her who'd called himself Caputo. He looked thin, but not starved. _That was relieving_ , but he was wearing old and weather beaten clothes that indicated something must be wrong.

"Hi," Piper managed to stammer as she climbed to her feet.

She felt like she should shake hands or something, but the cuts on her hand combined with flowing blood didn't make it feel like the right time.

Caputo saw her bloody hands and quickly passed her a barely visible blue handkerchief.

"Use this, you don't want an infection in a place like this."

"Yeah," Piper concurred as she gratefully took it. "So is there anyone else here, and what the hell is going on?"

Caputo held up a hand to silence her as he stared tiredly at the ground.

"I wish I knew what was happening. All I know is that the locals are hostile and are taking prisoners. I don't know what for or why, but I'm sure there have been others in this place."

"Have been?" Piper shivered as she thought of the implications.

"Yeah, I'd say the key is to make a good impression and get the hell out of here as fast as possible, still alive that is. But how about we sit over here and compare notes. There are some old bunks I was told to sleep on while I wait."

"Wait for what?"

"Beats me. All I know is that I was an accountant last week headed on vacation, and now I'm stuck here. I have no clue why."

He shook his head as he sat down on one of the bunks aligning the wall.

Piper sat in the bunk across from his as she tried to make out the room better in the pale darkness.

 _Know your surroundings._

"So what's your story?" he asked casually.

"There's not really much to tell."

"I think we have the time though, there's not much else to do."

"Yeah," Piper shrugged.

She didn't want to talk, but felt like it might help her feel better or something at least.

"Well I was a graduate student not long ago, studying organic chemistry..."

"Was, what happened?" he inquired with interest.

"Well I got my PHD and was supposed to be off to the big leagues. I could easily get a postdoc position in any lab I wanted and huge companies have been head hunting with a vengeance; but I needed a break," she sighed.

"You look a little young to have a PHD," he observed. "You can't be more than 25 or 26."

"23 actually," Piper corrected. "Ochem was always easy for me. That and bioengineering just clicked and I excelled through it like nothing else. But my parents still weren't satisfied, so I just needed to take some time off and think about my life."

"And so now here you are," he remarked with a generous smile.

"Yeah, maybe a break wasn't the best thing huh?"

 _Wow this guy was starting to seem almost friendly._

"Ahh well that's life for ya. But tell me a little more, I know my share of chemistry, what is your specialty?"

 _Okay that seemed kind of weird, but talking chemistry was easy and fun._

"Well I've done a lot with enzymes for purification methods of various products. It's not strictly Ochem, but it speeds up the process if you get the precursor to product flow in the right direction. It can skip numerous steps in a process and leave you with a higher purity yield."

"Fascinating."

"It is indeed. I also did a lot with advance crystallography for non-stereospecific reactions, but that was then. I doubt looking at crystals to separate enantiomers is that useful a skill now."

"Oh, you might be surprised." His eyes twinkled with interest.

 _Okay, something was definitely off here, or was she just getting paranoid. Oh she was hungry now, that must just be it._

"Yeah I have always loved crystals for purifying product and looking so beautiful," she sighed.

"True, but how do you specifically eliminate the problem of enantiomers entirely with the process? I mean they are identical so how can you separate the formation of them?"

 _How did he know so much about chemistry. Okay this was weird, but simple enough to explain. And she wanted to make sure she had a friend in here._

"Yeah I had some trouble with that, but with the right enzymes you can remove most of the problem. They can exclusively attach to specific molecules and not their mirror image. So I figured how to use that in basic ways to purify the product to almost perfect purity in many cases. If not you can be careful with cooling methods and the substances will crystallize together and not with their mirror image. Then just run it through basic crystallography and separate the substances really. That was an easy part for me."

"So you can do this for any carbon based structure?"

"Yeah anything organic is rather easy, I was one of the few who memorized it and remembered the basics of it all."

"What about amines? I mean do you know basic synthesis of amines?"

"Yeah, but why's that so important?"

 _Okay what was going on here?_

"Oh, I was just curious, I used to work for a company that makes desoxyn."

"Wait isn't that not the real name, I mean it's just the label for some kind of stimulant or something, right?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, just a basic amphetamine, produced with no real side effects luckily. I just thought it was something we had in common."

"Yeah I guess."

"But you see this buddy I had in the lab was telling me about an issue with production because they had to build the stuff from a non-stereospecific reaction, something like a p2p something."

"Really?"

That surprised her.

"I mean most pharmaceutical companies can do it in a simpler procedure than having to build a drug in labs from so little…"

"But you can do that kind of thing yourself, right?"

"Yeah, that's what my background is all about."

Caputo smiled, but it wasn't a normal smile. It was a smile of extreme delight, as well as something else.

 _Menace._

"Thank you very much Piper, I've heard all I need to."

He stood up calmly and crossed the room to the door.

 _Something about his voice and posture had changed and she didn't like it._

"Wait what are you doing?"

Piper got up to follow as he knocked and the door open allowing him to step out. Piper rushed forward and tried to get past but the door closed fast in her face.

"Let me out, what the fuck is going on?" she shouted as she pounded at the door.

"All in good time," Caputo said calmly from the other side, as he turned away and spoke to the guard as she could see through the slit in the wooden door.

Piper could only make out a few words like: chemist, take, see her, p2p, amine, amphetamine... They didn't make any sense and now Piper was losing it completely.

"Hey, what the fuck is this?" she screamed.

"Silence," he commanded coldly. "Now I am the account for our leader and it looks like I'll be arranging a visit soon enough. Until then, I have business to attend to."

He slipped off his beat up suit and threw on a completely clean one from a hidden rack. Piper watched, stunned as he left and headed away.

"Wait," she screamed. "Fuck this, fuck all of you."

Piper lashed out at the door in her hysteria, not feeling the pain as she did so. The guard merely stood there as she screamed on and on in the silent night.

 **Author's Notes: Sorry if the chemistry nomenclature is confusing, but I needed some to set up the delicious events as they unfold. I left a number of clues if you don't see what Caputo was specifically speaking of here so look forward to more on that. Soon enough everything will fall into place. Until then thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Darkness.**

Piper really missed having her watch. She had always worn a watch for as long back as she could remember. Even in her childhood it had been there, when she first got brass pocket watch from her father after skipping 4th grade. It had been a rough time as all her friends were sliced away from her, and the watch became her one thing to cling to. Time was the one constant she could always depend on, the one friend she always had who never let her down. Time was always only a glance away from her wandering eyes.

Now even time had been stripped away from her. She neurotically, and desperately needed to know the time, the day, the week, and the month as days started to pass on one after another, time flowing away, leaving her alone.

The small room stayed rather dark no matter what as time ticked. But she'd discovered a small crack in the side of decaying wooden structure. It wasn't a huge hole, but it was a big enough crack that she could manage to barely make out the sun. She had nothing to write with or scratch into the stone with to count the days, and her mind soon lost track of them all together as she toiled on, forever alone.

The isolation hurt most of all. She normally didn't like people and generally avoided them. But here in this house, Piper would have done anything to have someone to talk to, no matter how horrible the conversation. But there was no one. The guard never stood by her door anymore, he just came to slide meals of mush under the frame twice a day. Piper had tried making conversation, but he never spoke.

The mush tasted like vomit and the texture was somehow even worse. But after day after day of starving herself she had to give in and ingest the stuff one bit at a torturous time. There was nothing to do and no one to talk to, just a dirty floor and a line of empty bunks.

The only thing that gave her any peace and kept her going was the thought of her mother trying to call her. That always brought a smile to her face. She could just picture her mom yelling for her to pick up while her old phone lay buzzing in the dirt road, still shattered by the bullets. It was a sweet thought, giving her a sugar rush of energy, but even that was starting to fade with time.

Piper groaned as she laid back on one of the bottom bunks, feeling queasy with intense stomach pain. Her thoughts drifted from topic to topic, meaningless thought to meaningless thought. None of it seemed urgent anymore, none of her old dreams of chemistry caught her attention like they did before. All she could see was Caputo's face and remember the name desoxyn.

 _Why was it so familiar?_

He'd also said p2p, and that was strange. Phenylacetone was a relatively useless chemical except with the addition of N-methylformaldehyde…

The thought wasn't important to her anymore. Red alarms were blowing gaskets in her brain as she remembered the shapes of the molecules aligning and interacting to yield the all too familiar shape. But regardless she wasn't in the mood to deal with the frustrations anymore, she felt far too cold.

As time passed she lost her need to do anything and just continued to grow sicker. Her head was aching with pain as she lay back shivering under mounds of blankets in the hot and humid air.

 _Was this really how she was going to die?; sick as a prisoner in a run down house, hundreds of miles from home, this would be her end._

The illness persisted and she lost all will to keep fighting it. Day after day she just lay in silence, not budging to eat or do anything besides stare into the distance, waiting for death to take her. She continued to drink water, but dehydration wasn't what was killing her, something strong had taken hold and it was only a matter of time before eyes would cease to flutter open.

It seemed so ironic how she had been so determined, so focused to work and work hard just in order to die in such little time afterwards. If she'd known it was going to be so soon she would have done so many things differently, there were so many things she'd never get the chance to do. All her dreams were a waste, ideas, visions, and sensations never to be hers.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the inevitability of impending death filled her entire existence. Soon it would all be over, and she would die under a bundle of rags in a country far from home. Across the sea in an unknown place she'd pass from the world and into the void of the next, no funeral or coffin to aid her, just despair and agony. The sensation was nothing but pure pain and loss as her life flashed before her eyes and regrets filled every milligram of her being.

"If I make it out of here I'll do things differently," she promised aloud in a gravelly tone, her throat begging for relief. "If I survive I'll do the things I've always wanted to, I won't let anything stand in my way. I don't care what others think, what they think of me. After this I will make it all about me and what I want, the law, the culture, the disdain of others won't hold me back."

Then her thoughts faded and she lost consciousness in the complete exhaustion, her last words easing her into the embrace of the end.

The last thing she saw was a bright light coming towards her as a figure approached, before all was still in absolute darkness.

 **Author's notes: One of my favorite pieces for sure. I have to say this is a fun one for me. Soon I hope to drop in some of the unexpected as this adventure continues; until then thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Can I really escape the inevitable?_

 _What laws of society truly bind me in reality?_

 _Is freedom worth the hefty price of responsibility?_

"What is deemed right and wrong is mere illusion. Nature tis not a kind mistress, who only serves reward through tooth and claw. So make sure your teeth and claws are at the ready." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 6: Hospitalized. Edit 1.**

Piper didn't have any clue what was going on. She could only make out very faint memories as her eyes fluttered open for a brief snapshot, before strutting back into darkness. There were only a few images her mind could conjure up: a siren, strong hands, a stretched, desperate arguments, a sense of fear.

All of it was lost in the stillness of her tired mind as she slept on obliviously.

Then the next thing Piper knew, she was awake. All of a sudden consciousness returned and she found herself in a large, white room.

She was laying against a scrumptious and clean pillow in an extremely sanitized room with an iv dripping a yellow liquid into her right arm.

 _A dream. It had all been a dream. She was fine, and now she could go back to her normal life. Oh it was all over, she…_

Just then a nurse walked in, dressed in extremely clean clothes, but Piper knew she looked exactly like one of the locals. She looked slightly shorter than Piper, but made up for it in her build. She easily outweighed her, and was rocking a full wave of black hair that was extremely intimidating. But Piper could just make out a streak of blonde hair in the woman's curls, blond hair that looked extremely like her own.

 _Wait a second..._

"Well look at you, all awake and shit. Damn girl you can put up a fight," the nurse smiled.

Piper recoiled in an overwhelming urge to flee as she held tight to the back of the bed and tried to make a run for it.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's okay man," the nurse cooed as she moved Piper back against the pillow.

"No, you can't take me," Piper screamed. "What the hell is going on, why am I here?"

"Shit fool, ain't nobody taking you nowhere. At least not until you gained consciousness, but…"

"But what?" Piper trembled.

"But you just need to rest," the nurse smiled. "Welcome to the official Island hospital. I am your doctor as of the last 6 days, and it's been a pleasure to save your life. Hi, my name's Tastee."

"What?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Bitch, you just cut your hands and got a nasty bug. You were lucky it wasn't antibiotic resistant or some bullshit superbug roaming this proverbial pasture."

"What? Look I'm a chemist and I know some biology specific to organic synthesis, but what's going on here?"

"Do you speak english, or am I the only one here who does."

"Look, Tastee right?"

"Yeah."

"I am at the end of my shit here. I just got kidnapped, backstabbed, abandoned, and now infected. So what the hell is going on here?" Piper asked.

"Look, I wish I could tell you, but our leader wouldn't like it."

"Who?"

"The one in charge around here. Things have been a little rough, but I got to go from a lowly nurse in the states to earning 10 times more on this island, with way better food."

"So the food around here is tasty?"

"Puns ain't your thing girl."

"Sorry. But you're a real worker, not some enslaved laborer?"

"So just because I'm black I'm a slave?"

"No, no, no," Piper sighed. "Look, I was just under the impression that that's what was going on here. Shit my mind is out of it."

"You're persistent I'll give you that girl. Look, you ain't the first of your kind to come around here."

"My kind?"

"You know, people against their will," Tastee whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, if you want my advice make friends and be nice. Forget any harsh bullshit like your previous treatment and take what you can. Some guys end up running the place soon enough with that attitude, at least that's what I've heard. When the time comes, just play it nice."

"Hey I play nice," Piper scolded.

"Um hum. That's the kind of attitude that won't serve you well here. But thank the lord or some chemistry God of boringness, or the flying spaghetti monster, or someone you're still here."

"There's a lot to be thankful for," Piper scowled sarcastically.

"Whatever, just get some mother fucking rest, and get some positivity there Piper."

"How do you know my…"

Piper didn't want to rest, but the suggestion sound perfect in her mind's eye. She leaned back slowly as her head brought itself back to the pillow in utter exhaustion as she reluctantly sank back into deep sleep.

 _It would all make sense soon enough._

When Piper woke up the nurse was gone and in her place stood 2 stern looking locals strapped with AK 47's. They didn't look too happy to see her.

 **Author's notes: I hope everyone is enjoying this, and it's flowing okay. I know slow starts can be boring and all, but I tried to get past some of that here and there. But are friend Piper is not going to be able to avoid the inevitable forever. Soon she'll see the truth.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Woman in the Red Dress.**

Piper was too tired and groggy to deal with these guys. After however much time had passed she was ready to be done with vacation all together and get the fuck off the island. But that was not an option so all she could do was play along and make it work long enough to stay alive.

"Where are you taking me now?" she moaned as she flopped back against the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You need to be prepared to see our leader this afternoon. So we're taking you shopping."

Piper laughed incredulously. "No you're not."

"Yes, we are," the check shirted guy replied sternly.

 _All that muscle in a check shirt, just made him look so weird, yet he wasn't laughing._

"Okay, so one second you guys kidnap me and the next I'm going shopping with you?" Piper affirmed.

"If you want to stay alive I suggest you graciously accept our offer. We are trying to make you presentable for our very particular leader. If you don't want that you might as well get shot right here and right now. Our leader does not take kindly to disobedience or waste of any resources," the check shirt growled.

Piper shivered.

 _Damn this wasn't looking good. If she didn't go along with them then the alternatives didn't sound too pretty. Okay focus, getting on the leader's good side, which should be easy enough if she had a clue what he wanted._

"Okay, I'll go shopping with you," Piper sighed.

"Very good, now come with us."

…..

Piper had never seen a department store like this one in her entire life; and she'd seen a lot of department stores.

She'd expected a simple room of a house with only a small selection of tattered clothes, but instead was faced with a warehouse stretching out as far as she could see. What's more, it appeared to entirely be filled with clothes.

"What is this place?" she gaped.

"This is one of our many business operations. We export clothes worldwide to a variety of clients who don't ask questions and need a bulk amount of cloth," the check shirt guy replied solemnly.

"But do you make all of these clothes, or how do you profit from them?"

"Simple, a majority of these are either made here based off stolen plans out of eastern asian manufacturing companies, or just plain stolen from said manufacturing companies. So our clients are very happy with them."

"Fascinating," Piper replied as she walked past row after row of outfits.

"We have everything from t-shirts to 5 piece suits, but I'll warn you that our leader is very particular."

"How particular?" Piper inquired.

"Dresses, I'd say. Dresses are your best bet."

"Oh course," Piper sighed as she paced over to the long line of dresses.

She wasn't a woman who liked dresses or heels much, but she could afford to postpone comfort at least temporarily to stay alive.

She ran her hand over dress after dress in the myriad of them, looking for something soft and comfortable. She passed dozens, blinking on without stopping. Then the feel of it against her left hand was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She gasped as she stared down at the long red dress before her.

It didn't look cheap, or scarcely at all like the others. It was perfectly stitched to perfection with no hard seems or notable imperfections. She found her fingers glued to it, unable to stop feeling the silk glide effortlessly over her palms.

"Ahh, this sure is an exquisite item," the check shirt, said appreciatively. "That dress is only one of a few dozen directly stolen from rare collections. It is worth a quite a handsome fortune."

"Can I wear it?" Piper blurted out all of a sudden, wanting to feel the silk around her, there to comfort her when she had nothing else.

"Yes," check shirt replied. "Our leader wants you to look presentable, we were told anything was allowed. Our leader especially likes dresses."

Great, their leader was probably some son of a bitch who only wanted women for one thing, and she was falling right into it. Well, then again, she still needed to make a good enough impression to stay alive. Even though the decision was probably idiotic she had to wear the red dress, _she had to_.

"I'll take it then."

"Good. We will take you to our leader now."

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the short chapter again, it wasn't my intention, but I'm a bit sick right now, so my focus tends to hinder my writing quality at the moment. Nevertheless, the wait is over with next week's chapter, and it'll all start coming together. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Do I really want to escape?_

 _Why must it be a man when a woman feels so right?_

 _Do I really love a criminal?_

"To see the truth we must cast aside all bullshit and accept reality, no matter how painful it is." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 8: The Wait.**

Piper never liked being kept waiting. That was always the thing that made travel frustrating over all else, or at least a hefty investment of emotional labor. But for the first time in her life she actually wanted to wait for more time.

As the car sped closer and closer towards the island's leader, Piper only felt more and more sick with fear.

 _What if she made the wrong impression? What if he didn't like her? Then again what if he liked her too much? Could she get away with just a hand job or was she about to be all out raped?_

"Okay, we're here the checked shirt driver announced from the front seat.

Piper's heart pounded at the thought, she needed a good sign here.

The car pulled up to a stop outside a giant metal gate, and Piper's heart sank. The place looked like a prison on the outside with a giant chain linked fence, decoratively coated in barb wire that lined the entire area as far as she could see.

Piper squirmed in her seat as she looked for some kind of exit. But there was none, and even if there was she probably couldn't run well anyways in the red dress she was wearing.

 _Fuck!_

"And what person have you brought today?" the soldier at the gate asked with a light smile, eying Piper. "I was given specific instructions, no women for extra play today."

 _Extra play? Damn this didn't sound good. Why did she have to pick the hot red dress, the fuck was she thinking?_

"She ain't a whore, this is the chemist I was sent to bring," check shirt shrugged.

"Wait this is the chemist?" the guard gasped incredulously.

"Yes, now stop gawking and let us through," check shirt commanded.

"Very well sir." and the gate slid open.

Piper pressed back against the seat and just wished for it to all be over already. She closed her eyes tight and tried to believe it just wasn't happening.

"Hey, you better be ready back there. Waiting is not something our leader tolerates highly."

Piper sighed and tried to appear as composed and confident as possible. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing like an RDX explosion at 8600 meters per second, but she tried to push the anxiety aside and get through it.

 _Okay you can do this. Their leader is probably just a warlord human trafficker who at best will ship you off as soon as possible. Fuck me! Then again, hopefully not._

The car pulled to a stop and her door was immediately thrust open and Piper was blinded by the bright sunlight. When her eyes cleared she was staring down at a very attractive looking Latina girl. Her makeup was done perfectly and she wore a long black dress completely clear of dirt and duct

Piper stepped out of the car uncomfortably in her high heels and was relieved not to fall over.

"Hi, I'm Maritza and our leader is expecting you."

Piper was still off guard and trying to squint in the bright light. The girl grabbed her firmly by the hand and dragged her off into the entryway of the gigantic house. Piper felt the relieving sensation of air conditioning and breathed it in with a sigh of relief

"Now, go through the far door on the right and go to the waiting room there. Our leader should be ready to see you in 5 minutes or less."

"So is he nice, or what should I expect?"

The girl merely wrinkled her brow in slight confusion, then she simply shrugged and pointed down the hall. "Expect the unexpected and I hope that dress works out well enough for you," she smiled sarcastically.

Piper stiffened and clumsily walked down the long hallway in her high heels. She hung a right and entered the waiting room.

The place was big and full of nothing but a few black folding chairs on the light bamboo floor. Piper quickly paced to one of the chairs and sat down.

Her heart was pounding faster than ever as she glanced around for a magazine or some distraction to take her mind off what was happening. But there was nothing but a huge glass window in the room.

Piper sank her head into her hands and waited for what was to come. Seconds passed, then minutes, and then more minutes. Piper glanced around for a clock but found none.

 _It must have been at least an hour, where the fuck was this guy?_

Then Piper caught sight of a beach volleyball game not far from the window. She got up and crossed to it to get a better view.

As she got closer she saw four completely naked women playing a tight game. There a was blonde, 2 brunettes, and redhead, all heavily involved in the game as the blond served. Immediately the tall brunette smashed back a perfect spike in a smiling victory as they grudgingly shook hands and did a bit more as well.

 _Was this going to be her life now, where was this guy?_

Piper glanced back to the volleyball game and saw they were all gone. The game must have ended and maybe that meant he'd finally show up to meet her. Most of Piper's anxiety had faded, but all of a sudden it returned as the door on the far side of the room swung open.

At the sound Piper spun around and tripped in her high heels as she toppled to the ground.

 _Shit!_

"Are you okay there," a soothing woman's voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Piper groaned, unconvincingly.

A firm grasp took hold of her arm and pulled her effortlessly to a standing position.

Piper glanced up and was stunned to find herself only inches away from the brunette she'd seen win the volleyball game. She was only wearing a thin t-shirt now, and obviously no bra by the way her nipples protruded.

But Piper couldn't pull herself away from the thought of how hot the woman in front of her was. Her only desire was She hurriedly glanced up to her face and was staring into gorgeous green eyes shielded behind jet-black rimmed glasses. Piper was at an utter loss for words and could do nothing but gape on at her.

"Well it's nice to finally meet you. I presume you're the chemist? Well welcome, I'm Alex, the leader of this humble island."

 **Author's notes: Hope the slow burn story is burning on slowly and deliciously. It hides many more secrets, secrets that shall soon be revealed.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Why does she have this effect in me?_

 _Will this ever be over?_

 _Do I truly love her?_

"To deny the truth is to deny thy true self. To deny thy true self is to deny all joy from life." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 9: Shit!**

"What?" Piper stammered. "But… You're the assistant to the leader or what?"

"Oh no babe, I'm the leader of this entire fucking island. I run it all," Alex gloated.

Piper's heart did somersaults and she lost complete control of herself flustered cheeks, her confidence and composure was instantly tossed into freefall.

"But… but… but…"

"You sure are cute when you stammer like that; I like that in a woman," Alex smiled.

Wait what?

Piper's cheeks glowed bright pink and the more she tried to hide the blush the worse it got.

"Oh I know I'm going to like you," Alex purred seductively.

Piper felt her body responding, ready to be at this woman's command. Her feet were rocking back in forth, her legs trebling, every inch of her frightened, but excited. It felt so wrong, but at a deeper level so right. She hated the feeling, the lack of pure clarity.

Shit, get control of yourself!

"Why am I here?" Piper mumbled as she looked away from Alex, and out the window.

"Hey, look at me Piper," Alex commanded coldly.

Piper complied instantly, starring on through Alex's glasses and into her dark eyes, masked in shadow. Piper knew she was in trouble.

"Now, Piper, I've heard a lot about you from my accountant, who I know you've already met."

"Uhhhhh…"

"Joe Caputo. Yeah, I know that was a bit of a low blow to prey on you like that for information, but I had to know if you'd be a useful asset to my organization."

Piper didn't like the way Alex talked. She was so commanding and confident, while also making her body flop in circles like never before.

What the hell was happening to her?

"You still didn't answer my question," Piper muttered, staring at the floor.

"Oh, a quiet but feisty one, I really like that," Alex purred. "Fine then Piper, I'll tell you why you're here and what your options are."

Alex took Piper by the shoulder and lead her into the adjoining room. She strode to the edge of the balcony and looked out over the edge at the island before her. Piper remained steadfast, watching her at the door's threshold.

"Come here with that sexy red dress of yours and tell me what you see," Alex commanded.

Piper blushed and paced over beside Alex, staying away from the edge of the balcony railing, away from Alex.

"Are you afraid you'll tumble overboard?" Alex teased.

"No," Piper blushed.

Alex hooked an arm around her and pulled her down to the railing as she inclined her neck out towards the landscape in front of her.

"Now tell me what you see Piper Chapman. You're the chemist, so what do you see in this vast expanse of molecules before you."

"I could attempt to answer your question, but I can guess you already know what you want to say, so me participating in this activity is inefficient."

Instantly she was afraid Alex would toss her over the edge, but Alex merely laughed. It was a deep and powerful laugh, like a muscular, toned, lioness cornering her prey victoriously. Still, Piper couldn't take her eyes off Alex.

What the hell was going on?

"Look Pipes, I like the way you think."

"It's Piper."

Well Pipes, this place is where I see the ultimate opportunity. The people here have been let down and abandon by the rest of the world."

"Well boo hoo, do you also use the island as a metaphor for your life like every other powerful control freak in that stupid trope?"

Piper slammed her hands over her mouth so rapidly that she could taste blood.

Why the hell had she just said that? Fuck!

Alex smiled at her again, but it was a darker smile that chilled, yet warmed Piper confusingly. It was a reaction she would never have predicted, one so profound, yet warming.

"I guess I was starting to sound like that, I'm sorry, cliches aren't my thing. But yeah I do feel for the island like that, but it's a symbiotic relationship between this place and me; we both really need each other, we both want to survive. I have come to rectify what's been done by dogma and neglect, and you're going to help me do that."

"How?"

"You're a chemist, so you'll work in the lab I'd expect. There's a lot I need to due, and chemistry seems to be the key to solving my problems."

Piper didn't know why, but she liked this woman. Alex may not be something she at all understood, but on a deep level she resonated with her perfectly. The feeling was a chock, but she knew what it was instantly, it was the feeling of being home.

"I'm ready to start," Piper replied. "When do I begin."

 **Author's notes: I'm really enjoying this piece. I hope everyone is on edge and the characters are continuing to develop nicely enough. So thanks for reviewing and reading, see you next week.**


	10. Chapter 10

_Why does it all have to be so hard?_

 _Do I have a right to break the law for personal gain?_

 _Do I really want to throw my life away for her?_

"Love is not mere hearts and flowers. Love is a twisted mess of roses, pricking thine finger, whilst your heart bleeds out after being stabbed there with a dagger. So you see it tis the most deadly thing there is." TheClownAreThere.

 **A/N: I love writing these quotes and phrases, they make my day of darkness delightful.**

 **Chapter 10: Sanity?**

"So when do I begin?" Piper repeated with a grin.

Alex stared at her, bewildered. "Begin what?"

"The chemistry work you require. I haven't been in a lab in over a month, and I need to end my withdrawal from it. So when do I start?"

"You want to start working for me? Why? Where's the whole argument about freedom, or your family, or some other fucking sob story they all tell? What's with you?" Alex stared on, completely confused.

Piper beamed on with a huge smile at Alex's bewilderment, loving every second of it.

"Alex, I am not interested in spouting a bunch of bullshit. Do I miss normal toilets, chemistry, and netflix? Yes. Do I miss my old life and family? Fuck no. So as long as I can get some basic human rights, mainly including wi-fi, then I'm happy to assist you. Money is also appreciated of course, because I imagine I'm missing rent payments back home..."

Alex reared her head back and laughed. Piper felt hurt by her humor.

"Look Pipes…"

"It's Piper," she growled.

"Look Pipes, I don't get it? Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Why don't you call me by my actual name?" Piper shot back.

"I don't know, probably because you're cute when you're angry."

Piper's cheeks glowed bright red, heat rising through her as her heart throbbed like crazy.

"And I like when you blush, it's a turn… Well, we should get down to business," Alex sighed.

Piper felt let down all of a sudden, the intensity dropping from the electric feel in the air a second earlier.

 _She had to be losing her mind._

"Agreed," Piper sighed. "Let's get down to business."

"Now Piper," Alex admonished, "this isn't going to be rainbow and sunshine work. What you do for me isn't going to be making worthless compounds, or getting government grants..."

"Thank the gods of chemistry," Piper smiled, "Government grants are the fucking worst. I mean you have to do so much work and…"

"And this is privately funded by me, so is going to be slightly… illicit," Alex smiled. "Can you handle that?"

"Are you giving me a choice?"

"No."

"Well then I'm happy to cook for you," Piper smiled back.

"Cook? Cook what, I have private chefs make meals for me, I don't need a cook."

"Uhh," PIper sighed. "Do you want to call me a cook, a chemist, or an artist? Your buddy Caputo made it quite clear what I'm doing."

"He did?" Alex sputtered.

"He said p2p, aka phenylacetone, a substance whose only real application in organic chemistry is to be reduced to yield methamphetamine. Now I can do that, or if you'd prefer an ephedrine synthesis, that's also a candidate; enzymes might also be a possibility if you don't mind some lower purity but a higher consistent yield. They'll wipe out your enantiomer problem with some higher precursor to product yield, but will leave trace imperfections."

"What? Why are you talking so normally about this? What the fuck is going on with you?"

"The fucking thing that is up is that I've been dragged off in the trunk of an old car, my watch and cellphone were stolen with my freedom, I've gotten deadly sick, stuck in a hospital, and now I'm here. So I want to do some fucking work and relax a little in my life, because I am on the brink of insanity," Piper hissed. "And you know what, I don't care about that anymore, I don't care about my old life, I just want my passion back. Now am I your girl or not?"

A smile edged its way back across Alex's face. "I personally would classify you as a woman pipes, but sure, you can be my girl. I think I'd really like you to be mine; you know a girl needs to know when to work and when to play…"

"And I doubt play is why I'm here," Piper snapped, to keep her rising emotions at bay.

"True, but in that dress… Let me show you to your lab, Pipes."

 **Author's Notes: I know it's a shorter chapter, but I wanted to make this one that way, show a little more into it. I don't have much of a master plan for this piece, but it's fun to wing it as it goes. If anyone has any suggestions or thoughts I'm open at this point, and if not I'll keep winging it from here. Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next Wednesday.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Does love lead me astray?_

 _Is this fantasy one I want to wake from?_

 _Can I really be so selfish?_

"Life can only begin when we push aside put fears and face the truth, no matter how ugly." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 11: Lab Work.**

 _What the hell was she doing? Why was she behaving like this, why couldn't she stop doing so much wrong?_

But all Piper did was smile as she stretched her legs around her new lab. The place felt like it was state of the art, chrome and clear surfaces as far as she could see. It was much better than the cramped excuses she'd had for labs before, _and illegal_.

"How much did this place set you back?" Piper asked.

"12.5 milion dollars," Alex shrugged without a care in the world.

Piper whistled in appreciation.

"Damn girl, you must be pretty rich to get a place like this all the way out here."

"Yeah I'm really fucking rich, and if this lab goes well we both will be."

"Oh, and if things don't go well?"

"Then I guess I'll have to spank you," Alex smirked.

Piper felt adrenaline and thrill rush through her entire body; all of a sudden there was no other focus in the world but on this woman.

 _What was going on with her?_

"Well then, what's my quota here?" Piper blushed, trying to change the subject.

"As much pure meth as you can cook, and that's it."

"So you're distributing it after cooking in bulk? Because if you want to not get caught you should get a huge batch and sell it bit by bit over time while there's no active lab to track down."

"Thanks for the tip, but business is my end and I'm very good at it."

"Indeed," Piper smiled. "But I can't shake the feeling my business is where you'd like to be at."

Alex gasped in shock. Piper immediately clamped her hands over her mouth in awe of what her mouth had just spat out.

"I'm so sorry, I…"

"Just know how to press all my buttons right," Alex glissed. "Well I better be going, there is other "business" I must attend to, but I'll have plenty of time for yours later."

"Wait, you're just leaving me here to cook in this lab without you?"

"Yes, believe it or not I trust you Pipes."

"My name is Piper."

Alex's eyes went dark as she paced closer.

 _Oh God, she'd made her angry._

Alex grabbed Piper by the back of the neck, pinching her flesh as she pulled her forward…

 _No, no, no…_

Into the light embrace of Alex's lips against hers. Alex kissed PIper, pressing herself up against her and exciting her entire body in ways she'd never imagined from just a kiss. Then in a heartbeat Alex pulled out of the kiss, and it was over.

"Well, I better leave you or else there will be horseplay in this lab, and our four legs ain't going to be untangled so easily for a long time."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll save the work on your pipes for later there Pipes."

"It's Piper."

"And I'll be your plumber soon enough, Pipes. Now make some meth for me."

And in an instant Alex was gone, leaving her high, but nowhere near dry. Her panties could vouch for that one.

 **Author's Notes: Well, well, well, the fun begins. I'll see you all next week with chapter 12. It's a fun one. Let's just say "business" is good.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Why am I drawn to her so?_

 _What laws dictate right and wrong?_

 _Is it going to be okay?_

"No one can be trusted besides yourself. When you depend on others you might as well depend on a structure of toothpicks." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 12: The Lab Rat.**

Piper had much preferred the solitude and hard work in the lab over the loud parties her friends had always begged her to go to. She never liked the loud music or party people; boys had never tempted her much so she worked on and on without stopping for a usual 16 hours per day while her friends drank and danced their life away. In almost no time she found her time as a grad student was over as all the rest of her peers partied on into more and more time.

 _Time._

Yet here she was in a lab all over again, but this time cooking meth instead of saving the world. Her morals were digging into her skull begging her do something, anything but stay so calm and keep cooking, but all she could do was work through the chemistry while her thoughts returned to Alex.

At first she didn't have time to daydream because the chemical reactions were not ones she'd know by heart. Sure they were simple but she had pride in her work so took the time to balance the equations to make sure her purity was spot on before she began. There was no way to flip the L enantiomers, but she could separate those from the desired product at least. Though crystallography was often a bitch.

Piper finished setting up her equipment and began measuring her precursor chemicals. She was stuck with platinum-dioxide as a catalyst, but could make due with that despite the explosive side effects.

She began the slow process of preparing the phenylacetone, which gave her all too much time to think about Alex.

 _What was it with that woman. Why did her mere presence make her head swim in excitement?_

Whatever it was Alex sure was a piece of work after all. She played some serious drug and mind games, but there was just something about her that Piper was drawn to.

 _I want to sink my teeth into her and enjoy eating her._

The thought had come out of nowhere and Piper lost her grip on the erlenmeyer flask in her hands. The huge piece of glassware tumbled towards the floor, but she caught it at the last second and placed it back on the counter.

Still all that was in her mind was Alex and something still drawing her to her. She felt her heart beat increase, and her clit throb for no reason besides excitement. She was getting turned on and Alex wasn't even there.

Piper felt flustered and she snapped back into her work. But through each reduction and distillation her thoughts only turned more and more to Alex.

God she wanted this woman, she wanted her like she'd wanted no woman before, in a way she'd wanted no woman before.

But in the silence of her work she knew it was true, she knew she was falling for Alex even though she was being held captive and the feeling wasn't likely to be returned.

In another life maybe, but in this life she had meth to cook.

 **Author's notes: Sorry about the short chapter the next will be longer. Action will pick up soon and I assure you of that.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Will they ever forgive me?_

 _When will all tumble into darkness?_

 _Is there someone greater than myself?_

"Life is not a game for newbies and casual crowds. Life is a brutal beast that will break you if you don't beat it down with relentless tenacity." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 13: A First.**

She'd stayed in the lab for hours, painstaking hours and now it had all been done. Piper smiled a full smile as she took a seat across the massive table from Alex. She'd only known her for a day now yet she was having dinner with her at midnight in her epic mansion.

Even after years of academic pursuit the best Piper could describe the mansion as was epic.

 _Figures, she had scored a B- at best in all her english classes._

Piper smiled at the memory as she gazed over the enormous mansion. Surely epic was an ample description. The huge estate stretched out for miles around with everything from tennis courts to volleyball battlegrounds, _which she'd seen well enough earlier_. The mansion had too many rooms to count, filled with fine velvet rugs, and plush artwork. The entire place had a rusty feel about it that didn't suit Alex at all. The place didn't seem like one she'd belong in, it was too dim for such a vibrant woman.

"So what are you smiling about?" Alex mused from across the table.

Piper blushed as she took another sip of her champagne. Like everything to do with Alex is was delicious.

"So are you going to answer me?"

"Oh it's nothing, just a memory from earlier today."

"Of what?" Alex pressed.

"Volleyball."

Alex grinned. "Oh I like the way you think Pipes."

"It's Piper."

"Oh I know. So then Piper how was your first day in the lab? I trust it all went well enough."

"Yeah, I guess," Piper shrugged. "Nothing groundbreaking but I wanted to make sure the process was good first. I have to be perfect about it."

"Oh and I'm sure you were."

"Close enough, I don't have the tools to measure purity to the exact amount I'd like, but after crystallography I can assure you I have 2 kg of the purest methamphetamine you're going to see in your life. It's all d-enantiomer with the classic byproduct of 2 kg of l-enantiomer meth, so I hope you like vick's vapo rub because a decongestant is the best that it'll do."

"I'm sure it'll be popular around here during allergy season. So it sounds like you're making progress, which I am very happy about. So Pipes why don't you tell me a bit more about yourself?"

"There's not much to tell."

"Oh I doubt that," Alex grinned.

Piper shifted uncomfortably as she stared down into her champagne flute.

"What is it Piper, why the sudden shift in mood?"

"It's nothing."

"No, no it's not," Alex frown. She stood up from her place across the huge table and strode to Piper's side, sitting beside her. "Okay Pipes, tell me what's up with you."

"Oh, maybe it's just that I've been kidnapped and am being held against my will."

"That's not it Pipes, it's something else."

"My name is Piper."

"Okay, so Pipes tell me what's going on."

Piper flushed red, anger boiling up to the surface all in a rush of hate. "Do you want to know what the fuck's the matter? Well here it is Alex. I have gone all out in the last 8 years of my life to overachieve. I've pushed myself beyond all my imaginable limits so my parents would finally appreciate me as a real human being. But I got burned out and came to this island in the summer season so I could be alone to rethink this shit because my parents still fucking hate me. Oh no, they'll never admit it to anyone and always smile for the christmas photo, but after that I'm nothing to them. I'm no daughter, I'm just a possession expected to do whatever they fucking want. Well no more. I came here to think, yet I was kidnapped and am being forced to cook illegal drugs to sell to my own country. But that's not the part I hate, the worst part is that I don't even dislike this place. This is the first time in years I've felt slightly sane, and that's what feels so fucked up."

For a full minute neither of them spoke, both women just looking down into their glasses. Then Alex looked back up at Piper, locking eyes with her.

"I think our history is much different, but we can relate. I grew up with a single mother working four jobs so I'd have a chance in life. College wasn't an option I ever thought about, all I dreamed about was having everything I wanted, everything I felt I deserved. But life isn't fair and I found myself with little to nothing in life, headed down the same path as my mom. I saw where it was all going and that made me sick. I wanted more for me and more for my mom. So I joined a drug cartel and started importing heroin. The work was fun and it paid very well. Yet it wasn't enough. I had to have more so I started to risk it and take an extra cut for myself. I cut costs so I could make a few extra bucks a gram. But that didn't stay hidden for long. Soon after my mom died. The doctors called it a heart attack, but I knew better than that. My trusted drug kingpin had poisoned my mom as a warning shot and it cut deeper than anything ever before. I packed up my business and got away as fast as I could. Despite the circumstances I'd learned enough to set up my own place here to start my own operations. I've done this for 2 years, but still I fear what she'll do to me."

"She, who is…"

"My teacher who took me in in my time of need. She's the same woman who I fell for, and who killed my mother. All I know is she's a former heroin addict with connections to the golden triangle. Her name is Nicky. She's the woman who ruined my life."

Piper felt angry, but no longer at Alex. Whoever this Nicky was she'd fucked with Alex long enough and had broken her. The woman before her was not a dark demon, but just a hurt woman seeking out security, and that was something Piper knew all too well.

Tears were starting to well up in Alex's eyes as she grew more distant. Piper couldn't let that happen as a surge of emotion shot through her.

Piper leaned forward and brought her lips to Alex's. The kiss was short but potent as she moved into the darkness of this woman and tasted pure mystery behind her.

Alex opened her eyes as Piper pulled out of the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh."

"Uhh, would it be better if I go?" Piper asked nervously.

"No, not at all. It would be better if you _came_."

Without another word Alex moved her lips back to Piper and kissed her with newfound lust. Piper kissed her back as the heat and passion began to shoot through her entire body.

She needed to have this woman.

 **Author's notes: A longer chapter as promised. Also I hope you guys enjoyed my backstory plot twist.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Fucking Feast.**

Alex was in control and she showed it. As Piper clumsily tried to keep up with her Alex whisked her up a flight of stairs and into a room completely backwards while her lips never left Piper's.

When they made it to the room Alex pulled out of the kiss and revealed the massive bedroom before them. The room was over a thousand square feet, and half of it was taken up with one massive bed, overflowing with silk sheets.

"So do you know what you're in for?" Alex mused. "When I take a woman I take her all the way to hell and back. So do you know what you're in for Pipes?"

"Do you?" Piper smiled back.

"I know I can handle you," Alex grinned.

Piper stepped back as she lifted her shirt away, revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra, her nipples outstretch and only awaiting Alex's grip. Alex gulped.

Piper grinned as she slide down her pants as well, revealing only her generic panties from Alex's warehouse supply. Then they were gone too. Alex breathed as she took all of Piper in, her grip of control spasming with Piper stripping naked before her. Yet now she was the one who felt naked who didn't have control.

"So, do you like what you see?" Piper grinned.

"Are you the same person I met this morning?"

"Are you going to make me yours?"

Alex gasped. "Why are you doing this Piper? Why?"

"Because I like you Alex, for some fucked up reason I am drawn to you of all people. Maybe stockholmes syndrome is my ultimate fetish or maybe you're just forbidden fruit to me. Either way I know you're not wearing a bra or feeling dry at the moment. So how ripe are you my fruit?"

Alex didn't grin, she was losing her control over Piper with her transformation, and she needed that control back. Alex slid off her heals and unzipped her dress.

"No panties?" Piper grinned.

"Only one less obstacle to overcome."

Piper moved in and kissed Alex once again. Her tongue darted in and out of her mouth with voracious hunger, and Alex fought her back every step of the way. Losing the battle of tongues she lashed out and grabbed Piper, lifting her into the air and carrying her across the room to the massive bed. Alex pressed her down against the sheets, pinning her to the silk.

Alex smiled down at Piper who writhed against her grip.

"Hold still Pipes and let me show you my world."

"My name is Piper."

"I know, Pipes."

Before she could protest, Alex moved in against her, she pressed her palm in against her sex she made Piper's body vibrate with pleasure.

"You're mine. You're mine," Alex hissed.

"Yes, yes, I am yours."

Alex smiled as she felt the reins of control tightening once again. Her breathing relaxed and she moved her mouth to Piper's left nipple, nibbling at the bulging instrument.

"Oh, that feels good."

Alex moved her tongue over and over it mercilessly as Piper begged her to stop, but she did not relent. It hardened more and more to her touch as the other breast did the same.

"Good girl," Alex breathed.

She stood and backed away, admiring her work.

"What is it?"

"Just taking in the show Pipes."

"It's Piper."

Alex slammed her fist down against Piper's clit sending her in a whiplash of pure pleasure.

"My mistake Pipes."

Then she launched two fingers into her while staring her directly in the eyes. Piper sighed and moved in against her, riding into her motions playfully against Alex's aggression.

"Oh you act as if like this," Alex roared. "But I will dominate you and ravage all that you are."

"Yes, ravage me."

Alex stopped, her hard on growing weaker as she stared down at Piper's smiling face.

"Why are you enjoying this? Why are you not begging for mercy?"

"Why don't you fuck me harder then?"

Alex grinned and continued to press into Piper, before she withdrew and moved her mouth into feast on her. Piper's legs locked around Alex's head as she sighed and Alex ate.

"Oh, oh, ohhhhhhh," Piper shouted as the heat rose in her.

But Alex didn't stop as her tongue shot faster and faster pushing the climax and…

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Piper screamed as she came, but Alex did not relent.

"Stop, it's too much. Stop. Oh, oh, not again, ahhhhh,... Ahhhhh," Piper screamed as her body rocked with another orgasm.

Alex pulled back and smiled at her, her glasses foggy from Piper's heat.

Piper couldn't help but laugh as hysterically as she looked into Alex's foggy glasses.

"What is it Pipes?"

"Those glasses, the condensation after… What was that?"

"The way it's meant to be babe, the way it's meant to be when you come, when you come to me.."

"Do I get to do you then?"

"No. No one does me," Alex snapped.

"But…"

"There are no exceptions. No one has touched me since… her."

Piper sat up straight on the sheets. "No one, you play naked volley ball, yet you haven't come in…

"Years," Alex scowled. "It's a reminder of how she backstabbed me, and how I have to stop her, to end her once and for all, show her I can get what's mine without relent."

"Well things change," Piper shrugged. "Why not let me return the favor and give you some peace. You deserve it…"

"No I don't Pipes, I don't deserve shit. All I want is her gone and… Oh"

Before Alex could react Piper had taken the upper hand. She pressed Alex down to the sheets and was inside her. 2 fingers, 3 fingers, oh not 4, oh, ohhhhhhhh. It felt so tight as Piper filled all of her that she could. Her fingers pressed in like magic as they fought to take her, pressing deeper and deeper into her with each thrust.

Alex was in with the motion, her control lost to Piper's fingers, then to her mouth.

"No, no, noooooo" and she came to Piper's lips, her pussy lips sighing as they felt release for the first time in what felt like centuries.

"Oh."

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Piper asked. "After all you were delicious."

Alex sat up and smiled at her. For the first time she felt free, she felt relief, she felt… love.

"I think we should have an interesting time tonight. Tonight you're staying with me and I doubt we'll get any sleep."

"But what about the lab?"

"It can wait Pipes, it can wait."

Alex kissed her again, pressing Piper's naked body back to the sheets as she switched off the lamp and all was lost in the pleasure of the darkness.

 **Author's Notes: Smut will continue as the plot progresses. Not nearly my best scene, but others will be much better. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you next week with more.**


	15. Chapter 15

_What price do I pay for pleasure?_

 _Will the high of darkness last?_

 _Is there anyone I can trust?_

"Life does not follow in a path of plans or order, but if it did where would the fun be. " TheClownAreThere. **I write all these quotes off the top of my head so I hope someone finds them a little worth while.**

 **Chapter 15: Breakfast In Bed.**

"Oh, that's the spot," Piper sighed. "Oh, just like that."

Alex pulled her head back from Piper's pussy and rested her chin on her pubic hair, grinding lightly against her with the bottom of her jaw. Her amused expression was caught perfectly in the morning light.

 _Oh what a goddess._

"Do you want me to keep going or not?" Alex mused.

"Uhh… fuck yeah I do."

"Good, so how about you shut up and let me do my job here, only throw in an ooh or ahh if I deserve it, I don't like rewards for things I don't have to sweat and bleed for."

"Sorry then, I'll have to say you're the first one to actually do this to me, so it's a first that feels pretty fucking fantastic."

"So you're not a huge pussy eater?"

"First time."

"Good, now I'm hungry for more breakfast."

Alex buried her head back in Piper's pussy and she did her best not to make a sound.

"I understand that you're supposed to stop me, but she never stays in bed this late," Caputo complained as he marched down the hall.

"I know sir," Maritza replied, "but like I just don't think it's a good idea. She's like really into her routines and private business and shit, so you might not want to interrupt her."

"I wouldn't, except for the fact that she's 4 and ½ hours later than usual. She always gets up at exactly 4:00 AM and it's already 8:30."

"Yeah, I'm her secretary, so I do know how to do math," Maritza sighed, "somewhat."

"Whatever, I just need to speak with her and find that new rat she has in her meth lab so she can get to work."

"Oh, is that the blonde one who clumsily showed up in the red dress?"

"Exactly," Caputo sighed. "I need her right fucking now to make sure we reach quota and she stays in her place."

"Like totally I get you, but I wouldn't screw with the boss, all I'm saying."

"We'll be fine, no one ever screws with Vause, ever."

They arrived at the door to Alex's master bedroom. Caputo brought his hand to the hard wood and knocked firmly.

There was no reply, he knocked again.

"Maybe she's somewhere else, how about we try back later or something."

"No, I need to see her with these reports."

"But she could be meditating, or practicing her Tai Chi, or even be with somebody," Maritza whispered as lightly as she could.

Caputo laughed. "Come on, who is she going to be with here, huh? I've known her for nearly 2 years, she's never been late to see me or been with anyone ever, that's not who Ms. Vause is."

Without knocking again Caputo flung the door open just in time to see Piper panting harder and harder as she reached climax and cried as she came. Piper fell back against the sheets, shivering with excitement as the pleasure flowed, until her eyes locked on Caputo and Maritza, wide eyed, in the threshold and she froze.

Alex crawled out from under the sheets and wrapped her legs around Piper, then her arms as she grinded up against her.

"Uhh, Alex."

"Oh are you going to speak, beacause right now my tongue has other ideas," Alex grinned as she nibbled at Piper's ear and ran her lips along her jawline.

"Alex…"

"So how was that my chemist, was it to your standards of fun? Oh I could eat you all day."

"Alex…"

"I know babe, how about we keep fooling around for the next few hours, I've got all kinds of things I want to try out with you; scissoring, handcuffs, belts..."

"Alex," Piper nearly screamed.

"What?" Alex shrugged.

Piper eyed the intruders and Alex stared back at her blankly. Piper sighed and brought her gaze back to Alex's, then shifted it over to the interlopers. Alex followed her gaze, but it was all too blurry to make out. She put on her glasses and both Caputo and Maritza came into focus. Alex's face flashed red for a second before she composed herself and turned her guilt into an unapproving glare.

"What are you two doing here?"

"We were just…" Maritza began.

"Cool it," Alex commanded. "Now Caputo, explain to me why you burst into my bedroom while… while I was in a very important meeting."

"Oh, I'll say," Piper giggled.

Alex shot her a steely gaze, but when she met Piper's eyes the harshness broke as if to say, _Play along me and later we'll play some more, but I have a reputation to uphold here._

Piper faked a cringe and Alex moved her focus back to Caputo.

"Now what is it that requires my attention so urgently?"

"Can I speak to you, alone?" Caputo posed, eyeing Piper uncomfortably.

Alex shrugged and climbed out of bed, not bothering to throw on any clothes as she strode out of the room, Maritza gawking at her the entire time.

"Maritza, you talk to Piper while I'm gone. If you two start without me I'll still join in."

And just like that she pushed Maritza into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her.

 **Author's Notes: The heat is on, smut and crystal time, my favorite.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Information.**

Caputo walked briskly down the halls, Alex trailing behind him, still completely naked. Here bare feet melded into the fine carpet as she walked, taking in the sensations shoes normally took from her; it was a welcome change.

When they were halfway down the hall Alex had had enough of a walk, and they were virtually miles out of earshot.

 _He must just be walking to get past his anger, but I don't have time for this._

"So how's your morning going Caputo?" Alex grinned smugly.

He whirled around in a split second, making her break to stop from running into him. His was a red and purple picasso of rage, and frustrated.

 _Not unlike a rotten tomato._

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" Caputo spat. "You entirely just go off and break your schedule, and sleep with your chemist meth slave. So what the hell has gotten into you?"

Alex glared at him, her eyes gleaming with power and controlled rage.

"What are you doing Joe, do you not remember that your place is below me?"

He stiffened slightly, her words jabbing into him like cold steel, chilling him to the bone.

"Do you know that you're pretty good at your job," Alex continued. "You account for a lot, but you need to be more careful when it comes with how you deal with me. I am not only your boss, I am someone who runs an international drug cartel and knows over 125 hitmen personally as well as over 72 ways to maim and dismember you right here where you stand."

Caputo gulped, her threats swinging about him like a steel blade.

"Now you asked me what has gotten into me? Well I'd say it's Piper's tongue, her fingers, and several other things I don't care to mention, but mainly her tongue. It would do you some good to hold yours, I've cut out quite a lot in my time; but I am not a violent person. I just want you to understand and appreciate your place."

"Of course Ms. Vause…"

"Then what is it?"

"What do you mean boss?"

"Uhh… you came and broke into my room while I was… breaking in our new chemist. So what was so urgent that it couldn't wait?"

Caputo sighed and ran his hand through his thin hair anxiously. "We have a problem," he muttered.

"What kind of problem?" Alex asked.

"The chinese need a shipment and soon if we want them to be our main retail dealers in the states. From there business could move to other countries as well from the way it looks…"

"So where's the problem?"

"Uhh, the crystal queen might get to them first. Right now we're standing on a gold mine, but she's destroyed our operations before and she's doing it again."

Alex's blood went stone cold. An image of Nicky flashed into her mind, searing into her. The memory coming back to her all over again…

"Slice out his tongue," Nicky commanded.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Nicky approached, her usually light manor reverted to that of a stone cold killer. Alex felt fear of her for the first time.

"This wretch has told the cops about our little operation. Now his loose lips have already made 2 children lose their father tonight. Now an appropriate punishment would be to kill him, but he is bound and gagged. He hasn't seen our faces, so testifying is not going to be easy if he can't speak or see."

Nicky grabbed a dagger from her belt and pressed it hard into the guy's blindfold. Blood spurted free and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Nicky only smiled.

"One eye gone, now your turn to cut out his tongue."

Alex turned to the sniveling figure on the ground. She hesitated, then took the blade from Nicky and buried in the guy's throat, killing him quickly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Nicky mused.

"He heard our voices well enough, also I'm not cutting out his tongue; if I wanted to be a mouth sadist I'd be a dentist and not a drug ring overseer."

Nicky only laughed. "Oh Alex, how about just for that I kiss both sets of your lips and see how things come about from there?"

Alex had grabbed Nicky, and had her right next to the one eyed corpse she'd go on to melt in acid.

The memory faded and her mind returned to the present. It seemed that once again her old lover was taking something from her and she couldn't allow that, she could never allow that again.

"How much time do we have before we lose the chinese?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure," Caputo muttered.

"Make a calculated guess," Alex snapped with cold ferocity that reminded her all too much of Nicky.

 _Was she becoming her?_

"Well if I had to take a guess… I'd say that she could only grab 1/10 of our buyers within a week. After that, word might spread and the losses could increase further, probably exponentially."

"Then we'll stop her here," Alex smiled. "Our buyers have gotten their heroine and cocaine long enough, but never crystal before. China happens to have a huge population looking for a fix, so if we deliver excellently right now then business will boom."

"But how exactly do we do that?" Caputo sighed and began to pace the hallway. "I mean how can we beat the crystal queen, her product isn't pure but it's in bulk and has tastes the meth heads love. That's bound to attract attention from the chinese."

"We can beat her, I know it," Alex smiled. "Piper is the best chemist I've ever seen, her product trump's Nicky's any day."

"Wait, who's Nicky?"

"Uhh, the crystal queen is who I meant," Alex replied. "Now if we deliver say 500 kilograms of the purest meth ever seen to anyone then the chinese will have to go with us over her."

"500 kilograms, are you insane?"

"Are you seriously going to ask me that question?" Alex glarred.

Caputo averted his eyes, moving to staring at the dust on the floor, feeling the power Alex emitted.

"Now," Alex continued, "we can get the product up and shipped out of here in bulk in the next two days, that should slow down the crystal queen's attack on our east markets and chinese business propositions."

"Sure, but how are you going to get 500 kilos of pure meth in less than 48 hours?"

Alex smiled. "I'll get my blonde back to work on something other than our own chemical endeavors."

Alex smiled at the thought and moved back towards her bedroom, purposely.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Caputo called after her.

Alex stopped and looked back at Caputo over her shoulder, bemused.

"Of course I trust her."

"Funny, I've never seen you trust anyone, or be with anyone…"

"No you haven't."

And she strode back towards Piper, a gleam in her dark eyes.

 **Author's Notes: I'll deliver more of Alex's past soon as well as her future here. I don't know how it'll play out, but I know I'll enjoy watching my mind let it unfold. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well and I'll see you all next week with another chapter. Thank You for consuming my content, it is much appreciated.**


	17. Chapter 17

Where will we go?

Is this what we do?

How long will we be?

"To want and to strive towards success is not enough, you must find your reason, and only then can you pass all your expectations." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 17: Can You Be Trusted?**

Alex burst back into the bedroom. Piper had her panties back on and Maritza was still fully dressed in suit.

"Oh, I'm disappointed," Alex sighed.

"Ms. Vause is there anything I can…"

"No you're good," Alex assured Maritza. "Now go back to Caputo I need you to keep an eye on him."

"Okay, I'll like go do that."

Maritza scurried off and Alex turned to face Piper with a look of reproach.

Piper shot back a sexy smile.

"So what ever shall we do today?"

"I need you in the lab," Alex said flatly.

"Oh, that's just so hot," Piper grinned. "I know the perfect lubricant…"

"No, I need you to work in the lab. Playtime is over and business time is here. I need to make a shipment, so I need you ass in the lab."

"The same way you need my ass in bed? I think you two really liked each other..."

Alex growled and roughly took Piper by the arm, dragging her out of bed.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing? Can I at least get some clothes on? Fuck that hurts, you're hurting me..."

Alex whirled on Piper, her eyes dancing with menace.

"I don't have time for this, you're my chemist. You have 12 hours to manufacture 500 kilograms of pure d-enantiomer methamphetamine. You will comply or else."

"Or else…"

"Or else when I fuck you, and this time I'm going to use a chainsaw for a dildo, and it's going to be vibrating really fucking fast," Alex hissed.

"Okay then."

Piper threw on her shirt and slipped on her shorts from the previous day.

"I'm ready to go Ms. Vause."

…

They were at the lab in less than 15 minutes. Alex strode in and glanced around the room.

"So can you assure me you can come up with at least half a ton of pure meth?"

"What do you think Alex? I got fucked by you and were playful, and beautiful, and now…"

"I need you to work," Alex shouted.

"Then why is that? Why did you go from composed control force of beauty to crazy freak…"

"I need to beat her! I need to beat the crystal queen!"

"Oh, you mean Nicky don't you."

"Yes," Alex sighed. "She's moving in and taking my target market. I can't fucking let her win, not again."

"Shh, it's okay," Piper assured. She gently moved in and kissed Alex, letting her tongue show her appreciation for her, trying to relax her. Then she locked her gaze to Alex's stormy eyes. "I will beat this bitch down. I'm a fucking master chef, and I can make premo shit, but I want to make sure you tell me the truth. Don't just boss me around like the rest of your people, I want you to let me in on this shit so I can help you out. In exchange my product will beat that bitch down. So we have a deal?"

"Fine," Alex agreed. "Now how are you going to cook me my batch then master chef?"

"I'm going to need an extra pair of eyes, the rest of it is all chemistry. I thought you might need a huge order like this, so I already synthesized enough to phenylacetone yesterday, and it stores quite well. Now it's only a matter of scaling up the speed and process. I'm going to use methylamine and phenylacetone and use reductive amination under 3 atmospheres of pressure, plus some hydrogen gas to yield methamphetamine. Then we'll just have to sort the enantiomers after crystallization. So this is going to be a piece of cake."


	18. Chapter 18

_Where is what we seek to be found?_

 _Is the world ours because we say it is?_

 _In years from this time how will we look back on what we've done?_

"Intemperance is one of the biggest flaws there is and one of the greatest causes of failure. When we lose all values and all moderation chaos is sure to ensue with death hot on its heels." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 18: When It Cuts Deep.**

"So how did you learn all this chemistry shit anyway?" Alex mused as she watched Piper scurry about the lab in a hurry.

"I need platinum dioxide, where's the platinum dioxide at?"

"Beats me, it just sounds like an expensive metal for making crank," Alex snorted.

Piper wheeled on her, her blue eyes flashing brilliantly with indignation and scorn. Alex was instantly taken aback and feeling defensive under Piper's stare.

"What, what is it?"

"Let me tell you something, this isn't crank. You asked me to cook meth and I am synthesizing d-methamphetamine to as perfect a level as I can get it. I take pride in my work, and nothing I produce can be called crank, got it?"

Alex stepped forward, her eyes shining with the strength of a hurricane, her eyes lighting up with power.

"What's going on with you Piper?"

"I just need the Platinum dioxide... well there it is for the love of…"

"Just hold it for a second," Alex commanded.

Piper stood still, her body obeying Alex's control. Alex stepped forward, pacing around her in inspection.

"Now Pipes, tell me what's going on. Why are you so defensive and closed up, not to mention on a short chain…"

"A short chain?" Piper exploded. "Do you want to know what's fucking up Alex? Well I'll tell you."

Piper threw off her lab coat and glared at Alex, her hair splaying out like a deranged animal's, her anger flashing in her eyes. Alex stepped back.

"Look, I am just fucking drowning here. I have not taken a day off my work since I decided to be the genius in my family 8 years ago. Before that I was just pretty Piper, and that's all I saw myself ever being. My parents didn't see me for me, they didn't listen to me, I was just an object to them, a rag doll they didn't even look at and just assumed was there to do chores and live a mediocre life. Well I quit that, I fought to learn as best I could; I read every book I could get my hands on, I made plans, plans to become premium Piper or praise Piper instead of just little old pretty Piper. I hit the books harder than ever before in my life; 3 out of 4 nights I didn't sleep more than 4 hours because I was determined to do something with the little time I had. So I worked hard day after day, year after year, yet all I was to my parents was an expectation, they wanted perfect Piper and not me. In graduate school I worked even harder, most days I worked 17 hours straight, I slept at the building when I could so I work more efficiently. But amidst the chaos of my work I had eye of the storm clarity for the first time in my life. I realized after I got my PHD that I was never going to be good enough for my parents, because I could never be perfect, I would always be a disappointment no matter what."

Piper sighed, her strength and anger wearing out, her power leaving her dry in despair. As she paced the lab, her hands coursing through her hair with stress, before she spoke again in a quieter tone.

"I'm not naturally good at chemistry, I just forced the shit into my head. Before all my work to rebuild myself I was an artist, I carried a sketchbook everywhere, drawing, painting, anything I could do to capture the beauty of the world and show the preciousness of time. I still remember that light all those years ago. My grandma was the first one who ever saw the artist in me, hell maybe she was the only one who ever saw me. She was the first one to get me a paint set, not a trashing kids toy, but real water colors and even oil paints. My parents laughed at that, joking about the world of a starving artist… No one liked that, so instead I captured beauty in crystals, so many crystals, but that art was never the same. I fought and fought to find beauty as I dragged on and on in exhausted misery until I found you."

Piper's eyes met Alex's, her eyes were soft now, looking more hurt than angry. Instantly Alex felt she needed to hold Piper, to comfort her like a scared child.

 _What the fuck has gotten into you?_

"You were the first woman I saw something I was drawn to you know?" Piper continued. "All my life all the women I met were much less than me, all the women I've met I've wished I hadn't met. They all lacked ambition, they all lacked confidence, they lacked so much drive… But you are different, you really drew me in with your unending strength, and I liked it, I liked it alot. You flirted with me, you pursued me, and I liked it. Then you took me to your bed, shared secrets with me and you made love to me… I just thought I'd found someone I could be myself with, I thought I found someone who saw more in me than just my mind, or my looks. I thought you were different."

Piper's eyes stared down at the ground, her body sighing in resignation.

"Maybe stockholmes syndrome is just in my blood…"

"The problem isn't you it's me," Alex replied. "I'm not a good person Piper, you know that well enough by now. I'm selfish, I'm sporadic, and I fucking poison people so I can pursue a rival who hurt me to my very soul. I am fucked up all the way through and I know there's no way to change that."

There was silence, the last words from Alex's mouth still hung in the subtle air.

"I'm fucked up too," Piper whispered. "People never see it, they always overlook it because they don't see deep enough into me to see the truth. I'm not someone who wants to live a quiet life as a lowly housewife, fuck no; I want to bound from place to place without care, I want to free fall through reality with a smile on my face, I want to cook tons of crystal meth so I can crush righteousness along with the world like a cockroach under my foot. Now I am really fucking fucked up and I am not going to hide it any longer. So you know the truth, what you do from here is up to you. I'd rather you kill me than cast me aside…"

"I'm never casting you aside Pipes."

"What?"

"No," Alex said as she cocked her head. "No, you're closer to me than I ever imagined, you have ambition, a mind, a mastermind that really clicks with mine."

"Uhh, I do?"

"Yes you do Pipes. Come with me and we'll fill millions of meth pipes with your product so we do some serious roleplaying on a bed of cash."

"I quite like the sound of that," Piper smiled.

"It's fantastic," Alex gleamed.

She pulled Piper's lips to her and kissed her, showing her lust with her tongue as it sped about with greed.

"You don't know how turned on I am right now, now that I see who you are, what you are, I see that you get me more than anyone else ever has, even ever could. You have reason and aren't a psycho like Nicky, but you know what it is to feel pain and have the desire to transcend all that no matter the body count in your wake."

"How about we finish the batch together and then we let the lust run our schedule for a while," Piper suggested slightly.

"Fuck, let's fucking do this, oh I love you Pipes."

Piper could never remember hearing those words before, at least not truthfully. In her family love was entirely an implication, something never truly expressed.

 _I love you Alex._

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reminding me in the recent reviews that this story has meaning and quality levels to be maintained. I apologize for my recent chapters I dumped out straight off the press, that isn't right to do to a piece like this. I don't know why, but I love this piece and I hope you do as well. More will be here very soon, and thanks for reading.**

 **Also I know the characters are not exactly themselves at times, but that's an intentional balancing act. It's said we see the balance point as we got flying past it and these characters tend to do a lot of bounding about in attitude and mood. Here I'm going with an idea to having them do some of that, but rest assured these are still the same characters we know and love even if they lose it for a time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Trust Tastee.**

The batch cooled before them, the light liquid was just beginning to crystallize in the massive rows all around them in the massive lab.

12 hours straight, it had been 12 hours straight of cooking and cooking more and more meth. Now it was finally done, finally coming to an end.

"What time is it," Piper sighed, "I think I'm starting to get a headache."

 _Just starting to?_ Alex had had a headache nearly the entire day, how could Piper work in the lab without issues so fucking well?

"Oh you're not skating out of your obligation in my bed tonight so easily," Alex admonished as she grinned.

"Fine then, but it isn't even night anymore, I can see the sun already."

 _Holy shit, had she been wrong about the timing?_

Alex glanced down at her watch. _Damn Piper was right it had been longer._ It was already 4:12 AM. Shit she was off schedule.

Alex sighed as she looked about the lab. The massive batch was done way ahead of her impossible schedule, and both she and Piper were drenched in sweat. The heat had been an issue to control in the massive batch and Piper had warned her purity might suffer as a result if she didn't get a better temperature control system in her lab. Still Piper said the batch had turned out fine and that's all Alex cared about. As she looked down at her blonde meth cook, perfectly at home in her lab coat while being soaked with sweat, Alex felt a sense of warmth flow into her. It wasn't just the heat or the humidity or even the sex, there was just something that pulled her to Piper like no woman had done before. With nicky it had always been about the sex and the lust of her power. After Alex came to her she always felt afraid of being Nicky's next victim, she felt scared to death of her lover. With a history like that there was little wonder Piper felt like fresh sun rays to cure her vitamin D deficiency, but still she'd have to avoid being Icarus and make her wings out of something stronger than wax.

"So what's the next step?" Alex asked as she looked over the large expanse of trays filled with crystallizing liquid. "I mean how long does it take to sort through all this?"

"Longer than you might expect," Piper sighed as she stood at Alex's side. "Look if you want to get this done right for the highest purity possible then you're going to need a lot of workers in crystallography. Now I know my way around the tech and I can do it, but what you need is a mechanical way, a chemical engineer really and that isn't my thing."

"So what, I just go on Angie's list and find some guy with an offer like _sets up tech to separate and sort methamphetamine_?"

"No," Piper giggled, "but I do have an idea who I could get a hold of."

 _She was so sexy when she laughed like that… Wait, get somebody?_

"Oh no Pipes, I ain't getting no one else on this team. So how about you tuck me and my tender nipples into bed and we worry about this problem tomorrow?"

"Come on Alex, we need someone to work on this while we sleep or it won't get done in time."

"Fine, but who's going to head this project?"

"Who can you trust?"

A smile spread across Alex's face. "I know just the person."

...

"Man that's some bullshit," Tastee complained as she glared back at Alex, her hands on her hips.

"Come on Jefferson, you can do this, I don't trust anyone more…"

"Well I find that to be just dandy Ms. Vause. Did you know that Thomas Jefferson was a guy of theory who couldn't get any shit to work and was like the worst president ever who also owned slaves? Yet somehow my name still carries after that fool, but maybe here it implies something about my skills with making drugs..."

"Not really, you see Jefferson wasn't all that bad really. He believed in a smaller subsistence farming system but just lacked entirely in pragmatic possibility and strength to counter the federalists. He was a strong idealist who failed as president due to his change in policy and lack of great assertion, not to mention his absurd spending habits," Piper interjected. "Put him up against the racist Andrew Johnson and bankruptcy abuser Donald Trump and Jefferson looks pretty good."

Both Alex and Tastee looked at Piper in stunned silence.

"What, I took a lot of history class," Piper blushed.

Alex turned back to Tastee, a small smile still plastered on her lips.

"So Tastee girl, are you game for running this operation? Piper already showed you how to use the crystallography machine and you said you're sound on the theory of it all, so all you have to do now is get to work and instruct another dozen or so workers to do the same. Now are you in?"

"Hell no, I'd be insane to do that. I've been with you for 5 months as an employee and blondey here ain't been here for a week on the job, yet she gets to rest and I don't?"

"Yes."

"And why ain't you just forcing her to work on while you go get yo beauty sleep?"

"Well we're going to rest a bit, _together._ "

"Uhh, what?" Tastee frown. "What are you two doing…"

"Oh hell, do I have to spell it out?"

"Regional spelling bee champ Chapman at your service," Piper smiled.

"More like at my cervix and hopefully that'll shut you up," Alex smiled.

Alex grinned and then grabbed Piper, pulling her into a tight kiss and showing lots of tongue as she did so. Alex acted as if Tastee wasn't there entirely as she ran her hand straight down to Piper's pussy and pressed into her, making her sigh in pleasure.

"Damn, I-I-I get what's going on here," Tastee sighed.

"Then you'll get to work and we'll do the same because we've been busting our butts here in making meth for the last 18 hours; now we're going to go bust our butts in a more desirable way."

"Alright, alright," Tastee waved as she looked away. "You two go do… each other or whatever the fuck you're doing and I'll handle sorting all of this out."

"Good, thanks Tastee," Alex smiled as she took Piper by the arm and walked her out of the lab. As soon as they passed the threshold she turned to Piper, energy lighting up her emerald eyes. "Now I think you're the one that's going to be _tasty_ Pipes, I know you're nice and wet for me…"

"Oh yeah, let's get back in bed and have some fun… But my lab coat…"

"Bring it, prop time is here and I love a woman in lab coat, at least I love you..."

 **Author's Notes: I will be more on time with next week's chapter. Til then, I hope you enjoy.**


	20. Chapter 20

_Where can I be found?_

 _Is the world real or is this all a dream?_

 _In years to come what will matter and what will be done with the erosion of time?_

"To accomplish one must not force, one must do." TheClownsAreThere.

 **Chapter 20: Nicky.**

Her dreams were her only time of despair before life became fun again. Life was always fun, it was always a time to do what she wished and cackle as the world crumbled under her hatred; but in her dreams all was dark as her mind played out the times of the long past over and over.

Her mother, her younger-self's life, all the times of riches left behind. She had never felt rich until she was poor on the streets, alone. She'd always had money before then, always had lots of it, but the drugs she used drained it away and soon enough she was on the streets, on her own with no one to help her. She had never felt full until she was hungry, she'd never felt rich until she had nothing, she never felt fulfilled until she killed for the first time.

The memories flashed through her dreams once more. A dealer is all he'd been, a dealer she needed product from. He had always been a jerk to her as a junkie and after she'd taken to the streets in withdrawal he'd become her victim. One knife did a lot, cutting his miserable sack of flesh into nothingness and seas of blood. She's killed him and gotten what she wanted. From then on she always got what she wanted.

All the people she killed, all the pain and suffering she'd caused flashed on inside her head. In her dreams it was alive and real, all those she'd killed coming for her, coming to take retribution.

At the head of the mob's gathering stood Alex, as calm, collected, and beautiful as ever before. Thousands stood behind her, roaring with rage as they stomped forward like beasts out for blood. Alex only strode forward calmly as if she were on a walk, a walk on a normal day off to kill her. As Alex got closer the flames and fires faded more and more into the background of her dream and all there was was her, Alex.

"I forgive you," Alex whispered.

Nicky couldn't speak, she couldn't say anything back in response. She moved forward to take Alex into her arms, to cry into her embrace so it would all be okay again. But as she moved to take her the glint of the switchblade stopped her cold.

It was too late.

Alex impaled her with the blade, it cutting deep into her, blood seeping out like a river. Nicky desperately looked into Alex's eyes and was greeted with her own eyes, greeted with a mirror of her anger.

"Well," Alex cackled with Nicky's voice, "you told me to keep this knife and to use it for defense. Well Nicky you need to be stopped and I will kill you."

Alex twisted the blade inside Nicky and the cut ran dipped, her head already feeling light.

Nicky reached out and laid her bloody hand on Alex's cheek. She moved forward and kissed her, the one last feeling greeting her cold lips before death.

Nicky sat up with a start. She was at her desk, the clock read 4:51 AM.

 _How long had she been asleep?_

 _Nearly 2 hours_ , that had to be a record for her in the past 4 years. Nicky got to her feet and looked about her. All was still and the sun had yet to fully rise and warm the Indian air.

 _Ahh, India._

It was the country of the Buddha, of prosperity, of treasures long past in the eyes of man. As Nicky stared out at the yellow disc of the rising sun moving up over the distant oceans she felt at peace. The poppies before her looked so beautiful in the bright morning light, an escape that so many could have from reality because of her.

She felt the memory of heroin enter her mind like the subtle slide of the needle had done for so many years. She'd been young and inexperienced when she first dated her brown eyed girl; heroin had come to her and made her float and soar into the heights of the heavens. It had taken her away from life and to a place of pure bliss.

But heroin told her she had to fly on her own at a point. Her girl had shown her the path now she had to walk it on her own. She'd fallen like so many others under hate for all things, she'd fallen from her heights due to her bitterness and need. Yet when she closer her eyes she remembered what it was to soar, what it was like to feel so perfect on that path.

4 years, 4 years had passed. Now she was in the moment again, staring out at the vast fields of her product. She felt almost as if her brown eyed girl was they again, stroking her shoulders in the bright morning light.

"Hey, up so soon?"

 _Poussey._

Nicky didn't move as her lover's arms rested upon her shoulders, her chin dropping down so she could breath in the fiery fumes from Nicky's hair.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Poussey whispered into her ear.

"Yes, yes it is," Nicky agreed.

But it wasn't, somehow it just wasn't as beautiful as it had once been. When Alex had been there it had been different somehow, they just clicked in a way that she couldn't explain.

What had happened to Alex? She never found the body, never found who had attacked their place in the city, killed her men, taken Alex without a trace.

Nicky shut out her thoughts and looked back at the sun, willing the beauty to return; but it didn't. Now she was tired again, the energy that had moved her to stand now faltering as her state of misery returned. It always returned, the misery could never be escaped, it could only be drowned out from time to time but it always returned.


	21. Chapter 21

_Where can happiness be found?_

 _What do we strive to seek?_

 _Will it all come to an end or go on forever?_

"To achieve anything one must remember to be balanced or all falls into the fires of failure." TheClownAreThere.

 **Chapter 21: Can't Sleep.**

"Ahh, that's it, that's the spot."

"Keep still Pipes or I won't let you come," Alex admonished as she pulled her lips away from Piper's clit.

"Oh come on Alex, I gave you a double, can't you at least return half the favor?"

"That's not how business works," Alex smiled. "The fact is you want me to do you a service and so I have the power even though I'm literally under you right now."

"Oh, I don't think so," Piper grinned. "You know you're into me, you love how I taste."

Piper sat back against the pile of pillows at the headboard, splaying her legs right in front of Alex's view. Alex didn't move.

"You know I control my own actions, my actions don't control me," Alex warned.

"Good to know, then I guess I just have to finish this job since you are obviously too weak and tired. It's okay, I'll just do it…"

Before Piper's hand could get past her waist Alex grabbed it and held it tight.

"You don't cum until I say you can come."

"Then why don't you help out and pay your debts?"

Alex's eyes flashed with power, and she was no longer a person, she was a wild beast. Alex flipped her over with one arm and pinned her tight against the bed. She ran her hand casually over Piper's ass, then smacked it down against her hard.

Piper yelped in shock.

"Remember who has the power here, remember what I can do to you."

"Oh, and is one spank all you've got?"

Alex slapped her hand down to Piper's ass again, and then between her legs. The blow was startling, so startling Piper clawed down to the sheets in an attempt to escape. Alex held her fast.

"There's no safe word here, I'm going to feast and you're going to like it."

Before Piper could protest Alex buried herself in her pussy, eating her all over again. She'd been getting warmed up for a long time and coming wasn't far away. Alex dipped her tongue down and around her pussy lips, licking her without remorse.

"Ohh, ohh Alex…"

Alex slapped her ass while she was still kissing her and with a cry she moved right to the edge of climax. Sensing it Alex withdrew and rolled her back over. Piper looked at her in shock. Alex crawled up on top of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Why did you leave me hanging again?"

"Because when I do it's twice the fun."

Alex slammed her fingers up into Piper, making her cum instantly.

"Good girl," Alex grinned, "now I'll settle my debt and repay you with interest."

Alex slammed her hand into Piper again, going deeper and deeper. Two fingers became three, she would have a tough time getting four, but Piper wanted to see her try. Alex sped up, moving faster and faster, another climax emerging.

"Oh, oh, goooooooooood," Piper cried as she came again.

"You don't get off that easy blondy, one more, you're going to give me one more."

Alex sped up again, moving her faster and faster, then she did the unexpected. She moved her lips to Piper's and kissed her. It felt like an eye of the storm moment of clarity, a romantic moment in the tropical storm Alex was laying into her with.

Their lips held together, neither backing down for a solid minute of pleasure. Then Alex's tongue receded and their eyes met, seeing nothing but each other.

"Come to me."

It didn't sound like a command anymore, it sounded like a simple request. It sounded like the voice of a lover, of someone close to her. No one had ever been close to Piper, she'd never even been close to herself. Now Alex was there, only inches from her, and inside her. The moment was pure bliss, all other things falling away.

Piper came, she came and Alex' pulled her hand out of her. Piper fell back on the sheets, her 3rd orgasm washing through her entire existence with pure bliss. When she opened her eyes Alex's eyes were there to meet her, not as her meth slave, but as her equal.

"I love you," Piper said so faintly that the wind almost hid the sound. But Alex heard it.

"I love you too Pipes."

"It's still Piper."

"I still love you, Piper."

Alex brought her lips back to Piper's and kissed her again. It felt like the moment lasted forever as the bliss of someone else warmed her. All her pain, worry, and sorrow was gone, for once she could finally feel happiness.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Stateside.**

Nicky sat back uncomfortably in her seat on the airline. Poussey sat across the aisle from her, and other than the pilot there was no one else on board.

Nicky squirmed and tried to find a more comfortable position in the cramped space, but failed once again. It was a full on private jet, yet she was used to better accommodations.

 _She'd gotten the plane for speed and done nothing for extra comfort, typical._

Nicky sighed and stared out the window at the passing white clouds far above the pacific ocean below. She could easily have turned and talked with Poussey but when they weren't in bed she was more of a pest than anything else. Nicky didn't do relationships she didn't do romance…

 _Except with Alex._

The scene flashed through her mind all over again. Her men were dead their place ransacked with no sign of Alex anywhere. Just like that the love of her life had disappeared. Maybe she'd been taken, maybe she'd… it was no use. She hadn't found anyone waving the flag of victory, Alex's disappearance wasn't like a normal gang hit.

 _Maybe she ran away._

No sooner had the thought come into her mind then she pushed it away. Alex wouldn't do that, she wasn't about to desert her like that; _yet maybe she had._

Nicky sighed and glanced back at the clouds, and then at her watch. It would be another five hours before they got back in the states. Indian business was going well, but America and her crank there were what she really cared for. Her desert labs, her chemical perfection, her fun in life. Crank, crank, crank, she could crank it out faster than anyone else with more artistic skill as well. Chemistry was lame, but that didn't matter when it came to her art anyways. Purity didn't matter anyway, meth heads bought crystal no matter how cloudy, and she was the crystal queen after all.

 _Soon she'd be back in the states and all would be going well again._

Still something felt wrong to her. _Why?_ She had achieved so much with so little. In only a few years she'd gone from addict to kingpin. She had her own restaurants, her own bars, her own plane, and even her own real estate corporation. Legally she was rich with over $120 million in assets. Her real business topped that though at over $1.1 billion, but that had to stay off the record.

Her mom had never had that much or anything close to that. Sure she'd dressed nice and lived it up but she'd never had her hands on more than 7 figures. Now Nicky was rich, easily rich enough to retire and forever get out of the game.

 _I'll never do that._

It was true, the game was too exciting. The cash, the women, the power, the respect. It was intoxicating, a better high than her first hit of heroin. She was hooked.

She loved what she did with all her heart, she loved the rush of her business and all that went with it. No amount of money could replace that and get her to settle down. Sure when Alex was there the thought had come to mind but that was before she'd made all her millions. _It was too late now._

Nicky glanced over at Poussey who was reading something on her phone. Nicky smiled coyly and dropped her hand down to her jeans, then she unzipped them. She dropped her pants to the floor and ran her hand down over her pussy, lightly massaging her clit.

Poussey looked up from her book over at Nicky.

"Come and give me a hand, or maybe a mouth with this would you?"

Poussey grinned and unbuckled from her seat belt.

"Well man I thought you'd never ask. I mean what's it been two days without getting off…"

Nicky gave her a glance that silence Poussey.

"Look Poussey, I got the whole need to explain shit but you are helping me run one of the biggest drug operations in the world here, we can at least avoid becoming sex addicts. Still, I need you today. Now how about some simple role playing. I'll be the genius billionaire with the best hair ever, you can be a starving and hungry farmer, and my pussy can be a big and juicy fried chicken wing."

"What's with that stereotype yo? There's no need for that in the fantasy. I mean, black people don't all like fried chicken..."

"But you do and I believe you also like my pussy Poussey, so you might want to eat while you can before the billionaire buys a vibrator company…"

Poussey got to work. Nicky pressed her back against the seat, taking in the pleasure.

"Still I'm saying you're more like a steak than fried chicken down here…"

"Come on then farmer, aren't you going to farm on already?"

Poussey sighed and closed her eyes.

"Oh great rich one may I have some tender steak…"

"Just get to it," Nicky barked.

Poussey was no Alex, but she was the best she had… for now.

 **Author's Notes: Well I'm back.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Role Playing.**

"Oh doctor Chapman I think I'm sick," Alex said in her most innocent school girl voice as she laid out on the bed, completely naked.

"Well what seems to be the matter?" Piper grinned back, but tried to hide it behind her gruff doctor's voice. "What seems to ale you my dear?"

"Well doctor I just don't feel right, I feel like I have pain all over."

"Pains you say. Hmm, intriguing. Where at?"

"All over doctor. Oh won't you make me better?" Alex begged.

"Well should I kiss it and make it better?"

"Well maybe, I think that might just be what I need…"

Piper silenced her with a kiss. It was a long kiss, full tongue and marvelous. Alex blinked, her life flashing before her. For a second her life as a kingpin, a drug crook, and a criminal, seemed only like that of an ancient story. She was there in the present. Alex could see something new, a vision… Piper was with her, Piper was on her, down by the beach in front of a rippling surf. Alex felt the heat of the moment, the perfect light in Piper's eyes.

"Alex, are you okay?"

Alex blinked.

She was back, back in bed with Piper overtop of her in the sexy nurse uniform Nicky had loved so much. _How long had it been since that thing was washed? Best to not bring it up then..._

"Alex, you okay?" Piper repeated.

"No, no I'm not doctor."

Piper sighed in relief, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Well Mrs. what seems to be the trouble?"

"It's Ms. Oh doctor, I just feel so alone and so in pain. Please kiss me again, just a bit lower this time. I think my chest is… oh... mmmmmm."

Alex trailed off, there was no speaking when Piper had her tongue against her breasts. Her tits bulged, heat rushing into her entire body.

"Yes."

"Is that helping Ms?"

"Yes. But could you kiss me a bit lower? There's one spot that oh!"

Piper's tongue sped over her clit, pleasing her like never before. Piper kissed her and kissed her pussy better than her lips.

Alex sighed. Unlike Nicky Piper really got in there, and she was tender in her caress.

 _Shit, stop thinking about Nicky._

Piper also knew how to give her clit the right care. Nicky always dug in too deep, too fast, too hard, too long, but Piper knew just how to tease her at just the right times.

Alex closed her eyes and just let Piper do her work. Her tongue had gotten quicker too. It was really getting up there… the feeling starting to rise through her.

Alex sighed. No, she couldn't be feeling this already. No way she was close to the edge already.

One last teasing to her clit said otherwise. In shock and awe, Alex felt the orgasm roar up through her. She cried out as she came to Piper.

"Guess a doctor knows how to do her work well," Piper smiled, crawling out from between Alex's legs.

"That might be the fastest I've ever cum. What the fuck are you doing to me baby?"

"Cooking the shit out of you, I am your master chef for a reason aren't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you're fucking great," Alex smiled. "Now I'm going to work my magic on that pretty ass of yours."

"Sure you don't want a double?"

"Maybe later. Right now, I need to eat some fucking pussy."

Piper ran her hands through Alex's long dark hair. This woman was always keeping her on edge, always keeping her excited. She was so perfect in every way. With her all was well, and all would forever be well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A Midnight Talk.**

Piper sighed as she stared over the shining sea.

"Pipes, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know…"

Alex rolled over on her side, propping her pillow up to lean on it. She put her glasses on. Halfway between her business face and pleasure face.

"Open up to me, it's okay. It won't change how I feel about you."

"I don't know Alex… I just feel, unsatisfied at a core level. I've got everything I could want: work that I love, a life that I love, a woman, a marvelously passionate and beautiful woman that I love… yet I don't feel fulfilled by it."

"Yeah, that's just how life is," Alex smiled.

"That's your response?"

"Yep, life isn't such a puzzle Pipes, it's really simple actually. We become what we think about, and if we don't do our own thinking we become what others around us condition us to be. Your parents controlled you so you became resentful and unhappy which then drew more and more of that into your life. I did the same thing with crime. I didn't want to be a criminal my whole life but now that's what I do."

"That's so… unnerving."

"Yep, that's life for ya. Most people fantasize about what they want once in a while and then they use that as a reason for why they can't have it. I mean, your brother danny the doctor… do you think he's really happy?"

"He smiles for all the christmas photos, he always gets a new hot woman around him for each visit. I'd say he's happy."

"But is he really happy?" Alex imbued. "What is his life really like? Behind the smiles and new pussy he walks around with do you really think he is fulfilling his potential in life? I doubt it, less that 1% ever earnestly attempts to do what they actually know they can do. Some of it is fear, some loss, some… well some it's nothing. I know because I was afraid until I stared death in the eye. After that fear only comes and goes, it never stays for me."

"Next thing I know you'll tell me we can summon checks in the mail with our minds and do crazy shit like that."

"No, like you I believe in science. It may be far off the normal path, and super fucked up, but I am who I am. Maybe someday we'll get out of the game for good, find a life where we can do the work we want to and all that while we sit on a pile of money, but until we're in the billions I'm not considering that."

"Why is that much money important to you?" Piper mused. "I mean I'll soon be worth millions thanks to you and I still don't know how to even comprehend it all. Why billions?"

"Probably at some fucked up level I want to one up Nicky. She always wanted billions, to make the world her bitch. I guess I bought into that."

"Still, you should do what you want Alex. I mean I wouldn't do any of this if I didn't like it."

"I know Pipes, and I fucking love it too." Alex leaned in and gave her a long kiss. "Let's just do it like this. When I make five billion I'll quit. You can stop cooking meth and we can head wherever we want. We'll buy what we want and do what we want all day. Who knows, maybe I'll start a company or something, and you can do whatever you want with chemistry. How's that sound?"

"Simple. I'm surprised you'd give this all up."

"Well the best drug lords in the world always either gave it up or got taken down. Sooner or later Nicky's number will be up, and I don't want my number up there. I've stayed alive in this business and now we can make hay while the sun's shining and be done in a couple of months."

"Months? How close are you already?"

"I'm up $750 million. Now I can get at least 25 million a week, so only about…"

"200 weeks," Piper said. "Couple of months my ass."

"Couple of months your sexy ass is more like it," Alex laughed, throwing in a quick spank. "Fine, when I'm worth a billion we can leave this place and run it from the shadows. Only 10 weeks or so, and we can come back every once in a while to keep things up til I hit 5 billion. Then we can be out for good. How's that sound?"

"I like the sound of that."

"Good Pipes, we do this and it's clear sailing through life. Now I promise you I'll do it, we'll get off this island and head where we want when I hit 1 billion. You cool with that?"

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a plan."

"Good. Now we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

 **Author's Notes: 10 weeks, yeah that'll work out just as planned...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Pay Day.**

Piper rolled over in her sleep. She shivered. The air conditioning was freezing her. She instinctively reached out towards Alex for warmth. Yet her hands came up empty. She opened her eyes.

Alex wasn't beside her. It was barely past dawn and she was nowhere in the room.

 _Fuck. Where was she?_

"Come on Caputo, spit it out already. You know I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Piper has told me otherwise…"

"If you ever talk to me about what I do with her when we're alone in the dark, I'll cut out your tongue and sell you to the salt mines."

"Relax, besides you wouldn't do that. You know me too well and I know you too well."

"Fuck that's true. Just something Nicky would say that'd keep her guys in line."

"I hate to remind you, but you're not her. You run this place out of trust and respect. You set us all up here, and we'd be nowhere without you. We don't kill, we don't threaten, we don't fear, and that makes business better."

"True enough. I'll try to remember that. Still I couldn't sleep knowing how big a deal was going down. What's the big news here?"

"The chinese went for it, and shipments are G2G."

"Fuck it, you're serious?"

"50 cents on the dollar for Piper's meth."

"Shit, I bet Nicky couldn't get 25 cents on her shit. How much are they buying?"

"They want all of it, a thousand kilos a week," Caputo burst out.

"Are you shiting me? They're paying 25 fucking million a week?"

"They said there was a high demand these days and some 2nd hand buyers looking for pure stuff to mix in with the normal shit."

"Fuck we are in business now," Alex smiled. "Adding this in with the heroin shipments and the new cocaine connection we're looking at at least…"

"54 million a week gross."

"Yes, that's fucking great."

"Fuck yeah it is. We're made. Now I'll leave you to tell everyone else, including your... chemist friend. Meanwhile I'm going to go and start seeing what we can launder. I doubt the additional 25 million a week is easy to make disappear, but I already get 10 million a week to vanish at 98 cents on the dollar, 25 million shouldn't be much more difficult."

"Great. Anything over 90 cents to the dollar is good for me. We can leave up to 10 million in cash if necessary. You take care of the rest."

"Don't worry boss, I've got it."

"I know you do. Get on it and I'll see you later. And thanks again for telling me all this so quickly Joe."

"My pleasure Alex," he said with a bow. And he walked away.

Piper pulled on her jeans and slid on her bra. As she finally got it on comfortably the door burst open.

"Great news baby," Alex shouted.

"Ohh, where were you? I wanted to spoon a bit this morning but…"

"You can outright fuck me with the news I just got," Alex grinned.

"But I just got my pants on…"

"Babe," Alex cooed, pushing Piper down to the bed, pressing her hand tight against Piper's pussy. "We fucking sold your product to the chinese and they are delivering. They're buying in bulk and paying up front for it. 50 cents on the dollar."

"Wow, that is pretty great. But how much did we sell?"

"That's the best part," Alex assured. "We're getting a contract for 1 metric ton a week. 25 million dollars of cash money."

Piper's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Wait, $25 million?"

"That's right. You're product is perfect baby, and they can sell if for double that. We pay out max 2.5 mil in laundering costs, 1 mil in general expenses, I take 19, and you get 5 million a week Pipes."

"No way, 5 million dollars a week?" Piper stammered.

"Yep. Now are we going to fuck or are we going to fuck?"

"Shut up and get these pants off me."

"For sure my crystal queen."

 _Nicky… Nicky had always been the crystal queen. Shit, don't think about her, just fuck the hot girl._

Alex slid Piper's pants off and started in on her. She was going to enjoy this.

 **Author's Notes: The chapter speaks for itself. FYI the next one is juicy.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: It's War.**

When you worked for Nicky there were two types of days. Getting fucked days, and getting buried days. If you brought good news you were only getting fucked. A drink or two, then a way to do it better, and a slap on the ass and told to keep it good or it's your head. The kind of thing that made you need to take a cold shower listening to mad world on repeat, crawl under the sheets crying, and rethink your life.

Nicky took nearly all the profit, and even her lieutenants were left with only the scarps, like only a morsel of meat off a t bone. If you brought her bad news that t bone was downgraded to boneless skinless chick if she was in a good mood, if not she would get a new lieutenant.

Flaca sighed as she got closer to Nicky's grand hall. With the news she was bringing this might be the last five minutes of her life. And she had to spend it in a snimpy tight leather top with nearly see through panies to match. _Nicky sure did like to control things._

Flaca opened the door into the grand hall. The sight would have surprised most people, hell given her mother a heart attack. But with Nicky, Flaca had gotten used to everything.

There had to be at least 50 women. Nearly all of them were naked, none of them as fully dressed as Flaca. None of them could be a day over 25, all big tits and an innocent looking complexion.

 _Nicky's type. Innocent, so she would have the reigns of control in her hands._

Most were laughing and drinking with each other. A group of about five was circled up, all completed naked and on each other hard.

Flaca approached, and saw Nicky exactly where she expected her to be, in the middle of it all. She had a chick for each breast beneath her, and three behind her taking turns to lick her clean. And her face was buried right in the pussy of her partner in crime, Poussey.

 _A normal day after all._

"So, I got word back," Flaca said as confidently as she could.

"So what did the chinese say?" Nicky mused, her tongue barely out of Poussey's pussy.

"Well…" Flaca stammered, "They aren't going for it."

"Say what?" Nicky hissed, bounding to her feet. The circle of women fell aside. Nicky was a giant killer, anything in her way either moved or perished.

Flaca backed away slowly. Even fully naked Nicky was a menace and an outright killing machine. She'd only heard stories, but Nicky once was said to have killed five guys with only a nail file when she felt insulted.

 _Fuck._

"Now tell me that again and choose your fucking words really fucking carefully."

"They only want a quarter of what we offered," Flaca managed. "I like did my best, but they just weren't up for it."

Nicky stared at her, her dark eyes cutting into her like blades.

"Alright then," Nicky said, turning her back to her. "If I were an average joe I might accept that, but I didn't get to where I am by settling for shit I don't like. And I don't like that. I would kill you if I had cleaners I could trust to at this place to dispose of the body around here."

Flaca gulped. She knew she was on thin ice now.

"So tell me, my brilliant accountant, why aren't they going for our deal?"

"There's a new seller in the market," Flaca stammered as she backed away. "Some other group on the east coast is selling them hundreds of kilograms. But still we are making money…"

"Not enough money," Nicky hissed. "Who is this new seller and you'd better know who it is?"

"I don't know names, but they are selling off the coast from some island. The product is hard glass, some say it's the purest stuff to hit the street ever."

Nicky turned back away from her and paced towards the fall side of the hall, away from all her women.

"There's something here, I know there is," Nicky mumbled, searching her memory.

 _There was a connection._

First high end heroin had been hitting the streets. Too high end for the cartel, yet likely grown in the same area. That had been the start. She didn't work in cocaine, but more and more pure stuff had been seen. And now meth. Pure meth was hitting the streets and was now a big sell right to the chinese.

 _Only someone high up would know to do business with these individuals. Who could it fucking be?_

Then it hit her, the memory flooding back to her.

"Where would you go if you could go anywhere," Nicky asked Alex, lightly rubbing her leg as they sat in the sun by the edge of the pool at Nicky's California mansion.

"Like what do you mean?"

"Let's say you wanted to live somewhere, not counting business, say you're retired."

"You've shown me well enough that I'm not one to retire. I may want to change what I do, but I always keep on working."

"And that's one of the things I love best about you," Nicky smiled. "You're my best girl Al, and it's your drive to be the best that makes you the best. And what makes you please me like no other woman ever has before."

Nicky ran her hand lower down Alex's leg.

Alex laughed, then smiled at her, love and admiration in her eyes.

"So if you want me to please you, answer my question."

"An island, fuck it, Bahamas. I'd get my own island, a tropical paradise of beaches, good times, and plenty of 's where I'd hang my hat and work from."

"Her… no this has to be her," Nicky hissed, turning back towards Poussey and Flaca. "Alex, this has Alex fucking Vause written all over it. First I see cocaine, heroin, and weed deals start across the coast but now meth too has showed up. It's pure, and Alex was always one to push quality. This has to be Alex making a move on me. Only she could get all this together just like this. She's alive… she's fucking alive and she's gunning for me."

"Are you sure it's her?" Poussey asked. "I mean you said she was dead…"

"I know it's her, I can feel it in my gut. I don't know if I want to cum or vomit, but this feeling… I know it's her. She isn't dead, and she's turned on me. It's time to show Alex Vause what happens when she screws me. No one fucks me, no one. This means war."

 **Author's Notes: Alex and Nicky will they kiss and make up? Will it be a three some with Piper? Will Nicky go to war with Alex? Will that appear in the next book later down the road? Who knows? Oh right, I do. Hope yal are enjoying this. Loving the support and continuing to write whenever I can. So see ya.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: A Batch Worth $50,000,000.**

It was just a normal day in the meth lab for Piper. For once she felt proud of her work. She had made something worth 50 million bucks and she was getting paid 5 million of that.

 _Take that mom and dad_ , she thought to herself. _I don't need a damn job now, I can print cash all week long._

She started a batch from scratch before it was even breakfast time. The chemistry was simple, but it still took its time. Phenyl acetone reduction to methamphetamine was easy enough, and by day's end the process was done, and the crystals just needed to harden.

Piper put her hands out over the trays, feeling the heat come off the finished product. In the low temp conditions it would harden into one of the hottest street drugs of all time, worth millions and million.

Piper poured out the last of the final product. It hadn't been easy, and they barely had the space for it, but she'd done it. Industrial grade methamphetamine worth over $50,000,000 and it had only taken a single day.

 _Do you know how many people will die from this, how many lives will be ruined by what you've just done?_

Piper was surprised at the thought. It caught her majorly off guard. She looked back down at the product she'd just made, seeing the beauty, but part of her telling her there was pain.

 _Look, this stuff is pure. There isn't a bunch of shit in here like paint thinner to enhance the high and fry the brain. This meth is pure, and if people are going to buy it then they should buy my stuff because it's the best there is._

 _You are at fault for all these people who are hurt._

 _I am not. I am only supplying a demand. If there was no demand there would be no supply. Besides I've hurt a lot in my life, and I know that this will make me enough cash to live on forever. Besides there is Alex._

The thought of Alex shut her mind up real fast. Alex was a good person at heart, and Piper loved her. For once she loved somebody, somebody who really got her and connected with her on the deepest levels. It was more than just the pleasure, despite how abundant the pleasure was coming from Alex. Alex was the one she loved, and her work was what she loved. That was reason enough to keep doing it.

Piper smiled and looked up at the clock. It was nearly 18:45. She had time to kill before meeting Alex at 20:25. So Piper pulled a chair up and sat down. She took out the sketch pad she'd done her math on for and flipped to a new page. She picked up her blue ink pen and wrote out the number on her mind, $5,000,000.

Piper had never seen a million dollars. Hell she'd barely seen a dime of money in her life. Her family had always been tight lipped about money. She never got an allowance or a handful of pocket change in her life. Her parents always controlled the money and they weren't liberal with its use.

Now she had 5 million dollars to her name. 5,000,000 dollars. That money could buy her a house, a mansion even. Then she could invest some and live out a life of plenty on interest. But even then… the money wasn't a one time thing, it was a weekly salary.

Her father made $378,000 a year and now she was making 250 million dollars per year. Piper laughed. _Oh dad if you could see me now…_

Next she wrote out the number $1,000,000,000. That was the number Alex would reach before they could leave this place and travel the world. With that kind of money they could go anywhere and buy anything.

She continued writing out numbers and playing out fantasies while the batch cooled. It was two metric tons of product, enough to net her 10 million in two weeks time.

 _Yes, yes this was all going to work out just perfectly._


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: A Bath For Two.**

Piper's thoughts couldn't stray away from the money. She was picturing houses, mansions, jewels, clothes, computers, cars… oh she could see it all in such ravenously crystal detail.

Piper walked into Alex's study and found a bottle of champagne sitting alone in an ice bucket.

"Oh my dear bottle, what are you doing here?" Piper said mockingly, knowing Alex could be listening. "What's that… you want to be inside me?"

"I am liking that idea Pipes," Alex said, stepping out of the bathroom wearing a smile and nothing else. Piper breathed her in, her beauty, her perfect tits, her effortless power. Already she was soaking wet.

"So my brilliant chemist… Taystee tells me we have a batch worth nearly $50 million at whole sale all cooked in a day. Was that your doing?"

"Fuck yeah it was," Piper replied, quivering in anticipation before Alex.

"Well then step into the bathroom, I have a surprise for you," Alex smiled.

Piper stepped tentatively into the spacious master bathroom. There in the master bath sat a huge purple bubble bath.

"You told me you like to take baths," Alex whispered into Piper's ear. Then she kisses her ear ever so slightly, moving down to Piper's neck.

"I did tell you that…"

"I know you'll like this, the sensation of getting clean and dirty at the same time."

"Oh Alex, you know me too well."

"Want to get in then? Together."

"Oh course," Piper breathed.

"Relax Pipes, enjoy yourself a little," Alex grinned.

"Oh this moment just feels perfect. I want it to last forever."

"Well it won't," Alex laughed. Piper stepped back, almost offended, the moment broken. "What?" Alex laughed, almost girlishly.

"Stop laughing at me," Piper laughed back.

"I can't," Alex managed. "Pipes, you know this moment won't last forever because nothing fucking does. Trying to keep the now moment never works, but it doesn't have to." Alex put her hands in Piper's hair, curling it back over her ears as she stared down at the beauty of her face. Piper relaxed into Alex's caress, closing her eyes.

"The true secret of happiness is to not be attached to moments, memories, or people."

Piper opened her eyes.

"It isn't easy," Alex continued, "and I am no prime example, but if you just have the belief in happiness deep down then it will always be there for you. You will always be happy no matter what. Happiness doesn't need to depend upon anything, it is just the nature of life."

"Do you ever shut up about that?" Piper put her tongue in Alex's mouth before she could respond.

Alex pulled off her glasses and threw them down beside the sink. She kissed Piper back, showing her passion with her tongue.

They started in on Piper's clothes, one by one all of it falling to the floor.

"You look… delicious," Alex smirked.

"That's what I was going for."

Piper moved into the bath, easing back into the purple foam. Alex followed suite, sitting back in Piper's lap.

"So, how did I do on the bath?"

"This is… well I'd say it's just what I needed. It's so calm, peaceful, beautiful."

"I do my best, but gentle isn't how I roll. Speaking of which, why don't I roll over and start in on you?"

"You don't want to take things slow, enjoy this?"

"I don't do slow Pipes, and you don't want me to either."

"Nah, that's one of the things I love about you."

Alex rolled over, her face only centimeters away from Piper's. "Are you telling me, you love me?" Alex smiled, looping her legs over Piper's, and letting her hand list lower down Piper's body.

"I do love you Alex," Piper sighed.

"Wow. No one… no one but you has said that to me in… so long that I can't remember," Alex sighed. "No one has brought this much feeling to me in… well so long that I can't remember how it felt."

Outside the wind glistened majestically over the tropics, windchimes singing lightly in the distance.

"I love you too Piper," Alex smiled. "I love you for your body, your badass brain, your free spirit, and so many other fucking things. I've never felt so strongly for someone."

"Don't make me tear up, let's just fuck already."

"Now that's more like it."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Explosive Fun. D2.**

Piper kissed her and she kissed Piper back, their tongues dancing like dragons in the sky, fire passing between them with each breath.

Alex pressed her hand to Piper's pussy, playfully petting it under the water.

"No need to warm me up Alex, just go ahead and fuck me."

"Pipes, a kitty like me likes to play with her food first. Still that's a fucking great deal."

Alex pressed two fingers into Piper. She made it slow, agonizingly slow.

"Why are you playing with me?"

"I like watching you squirm my little Pipes."

With another smile Alex shoved deeper into Piper. Piper sighed; Alex pulled back and thrust again. She started a rhythm going, tapping Piper's clit to electrify the feeling as she fucked her.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah that's the spot," PIper sighed.

"The fun's just starting."

Alex pressed her lips to Piper's neck, then her tongue. She knew all the right points to kiss, to make the sensation rise more and more deep inside her.

"You are one of a kind Piper, and you are mine. Give yourself to me."

Piper couldn't think straight, all the sensations Alex was sending through her. All she could do was surrender to her power.

"Good girl Pipes, now cum for me. Let go and cum for me."

Alex sped up on her technique and Piper could feel a difference already with it. Alex's power growing stronger, her body bending to her will.

"I'm close, I'm so fucking close baby," Piper managed.

"Good. Good."

Alex pulled out entirely. Piper felt herself begin to tumble over the edge. But then there was nothing.

She opened her eyes, staring at Alex with need.

"Surprise."

Alex shoved three fingers deep into her with a hard hit to her clit. At the same time she bit down on Piper's ear.

That was all it took.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ahhhhhh," Piper sighed as the orgasm flowed through her electrically.

Alex let Piper enjoy the sensation, holding her position on her as the pleasure flowed.

"Ohhh, that was… that was…"

"A reason why we need to do this more often," Alex laughed.

"Yeah, it sure fucking is."

The room shook, Piper still basking in the pleasure.

"Man it's so good that I can feel the vibrations."

"Me too," Alex smiled. Then her eyes shot wide open, terror flowing through her.

The room shook harder, a lump of plaster crashing into the bath water.

"What was that?" Piper sighed.

"Shit we're being hit hard," Alex swore.

The lights went out as the whole ceiling tumbling down on top of them.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Trapped.**

Alarms sounded in the distance. A piercing siren sounded far far away. But to Piper it was only a whisper in the darkness.

The lights were gone and the world was dark all around her. Red flashed in her eyes, a light red emergency light ,the only thing visible thing ...it was so far away from her.

Piper sighed, pain coursing through her whole body. The purple waters had turned red, red with blood.

 _Her temple…_

Piper put her hand to her temple and found it red with blood. The pain was excruciating.

"Alex, Alex I need help," she managed. Each breath hurt.

There was no response.

"Alex, Alex…"

Piper shook Alex's body, which still lay on top of her. There was no reply. Alex had taken most of the blow. Her body was weak, her eyes shut in unconsciousness, her skin ravished by cuts and gashes. Piper couldn't move one of her arms, it was pinned down hard, aching with pain. She moved her other arm, moving it to Alex.

Alex didn't move when she touched her. Piper felt along her back. She found hard steel poking directly into Alex, a spike right into her. The rest of the debris was around her, barely held up by the beam wedged inside Alex.

"No, no, Alex," Piper cried, trying to wake her up.

But there was no waking her. Her body was limp and lifeless, her once vibrant self gone.

"No Alex!" Piper screamed. "Alex, don't fucking die on me. I fucking need you. I love you baby, you can't leave me like this."

Piper shook her again, still getting no response. Her body grew weaker, the blood loss getting to her. She fell back into the water and cried, tears flowing like a river from her eyes.

She was gone… she couldn't be gone. What was she going to do without her?


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Despair With A Glimmer of Hope.**

The noise of explosions continued in the distance. Piper felt her head growing weaker. She was growing tired, ready to fall back into the water and be done with it all.

She reached up and ran her hand through Alex's hair one last time.

"I just need to touch you one last time baby. That's all I need, and then I am ready."

Alex's cheek moved into her hand. Piper's pulse jumped back to normal, her eyes widening, her body growing stronger.

"Alex! Alex?"

Alex's eyes flickered open.

"Hey Pipes," she smiled distantly. "It's great to see you." She closed her eyes with a smile. Then her eyes shot back open, her mind registering the alarms. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Alex, I'm pinned, I can't move."

"Shit Pipes, let me get you out."

"The whole ceiling is on top of you. We're stuck here."

"Damn, I can't feel my legs. I can't…"

Alex fell back on top of her.

"Alex stay with me here, don't go to sleep."

Her eyes barely stayed open. She was too weak to do much else.

 _Think Piper, fucking think._

"Pipes, I might not make it through this. I just want to tell you that… you're fun to fuck."

Piper laughed, Alex managed a grin.

"Thanks for the best last words of all time there."

"My pleasure….."

"Alex!"

She'd passed out again. Her body was almost lifeless, resting like a rag doll against Piper.

 _No Alex, no you're not going to fucking die like this!_

Adrenaline surged through Piper's body. Her eyes went dark, anger filling her. She shouted an animalistic blood curdling cry, and pushed herself up in the bath. There was pain, but Piper didn't care. She pushed past Alex and pushed on the debris. Alex fell to her side and Piper found even more strength. Her arm seared with pain, but PIper had to save Alex. The plaster seemed lighter, the debris not so heavy. With one last heave the plaster crumbled and the metal bars fell to the side of the tub.

Piper reached down for Alex. She took her into her arms as best she could, her strength fading.

"Alex, Alex we have to fucking go."

Her body was limp. Piper sighed, and hoisted Alex's arm over her shoulder, supporting most of her weight. The spike slid out of Alex, only leaving a minor amount of blood.

 _Shit that's lucky._

Piper's legs ached, but Alex was in trouble and that was all that mattered. Piper limped out of the bathroom and out of the master bedroom with her in her arms.

They made it to the main hallway before the next explosion hit. Right behind her Piper felt the heat as five rooms were torn to shreds by a deafening crack. She was sent sprawling. Alex moaned, but her eyes stayed closed.

Piper's head shook with the effects of the explosion still in play. She couldn't hear a thing, the horrible ringing shaking up her balance.

Piper crawled to Alex's side and flopped down beside her. She didn't have the strength to go any farther, there was too much pain. Piper pressed her hand to the cold wall to ease the heat in her flesh. The cold felt good. She pressed her other hand to it.

There was a vibration behind the wall, then a small section slid aside, revealing a crawl space.

She stared into it. It was a cold and cool metal space, but nothing but darkness was waiting inside.

"Well Alex, am I really considering this option?"

The mansion shook with another explosion.

"Figures as much."

Piper grabbed Alex and started dragging her into the narrow space. It wasn't easy work. Each time she moved Alex her body ached from the effort.

They'd made it a good 10 meters when another blast took out the hallway. The crawl space went dark, they were trapped.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Let's Talk This Through.**

While Piper liked doing her own thing, she didn't like quiet. Whenever she'd been in the lab back at the university, she'd always loved bouncing ideas off her self. If there was ever a compound that she couldn't synthesize, or an equation she couldn't work out, a short conversation always got things moving in the right direction.

When she could just talk it made everything better. The science and lack of sleep didn't seem so hard then, it was just her and her work.

Crawling through a collapsed tunnel dragging Alex was a good a time as any to talk. She needed it. Her hearing wasn't back, but saying something would dull the pain.

"Ok then Alex, I love all the great food that your people make, and all the champagne we drink, but you may need to lose some weight babe… like really, carrying your ass through this tunnel is literally killing me."

She got a laugh in just thinking about it.

"So… how the fuck did I get here? I guess like every other idiot in history. There was an adventure, a girl, and now a damn kick in the tits. You really need to make sure this shit doesn't happen again. Also, I'm going to need a bath after all this, and like a week of spa treatments and afternoon fucks to get over this pain. You owe me big time."

Piper felt a little better. She tugged Alex forward another few meters then rested. She tugged again and rested again.

"So what are my chances this leads to a dead end and my chances this leads to the wine cellar? I could use a drink right about now. Uhh, like seriously Alex, next time one of us is knocked out make sure it's me, this is fucking exhausting."

Piper stopped. Her muscles were worn out and she couldn't go any farther.

"Ok, break time it is."

Piper set Alex down beside her in the crawl space. She laid down next to her. There was barely enough space, but they fit side by side. She wrapped an arm around Alex's naked body, pressing close to her warmth.

"Well some might call this weird, but I'm going to call it romantic baby," Piper smiled. "Look at us, wrapped tight in each other's arms in a dark tunnel. It's pretty fucking hot."

Alex didn't respond. Piper sighed and pressed herself closer to Alex.

"If we make it out of this fucking mess, I'll stand by you. I'm willing to die right here with you if that's what it takes. I'm staying with you, and we will get through this. I know we will."

Explosions continued to sound in the distance, but they were far away to Piper's ringing ears.

Another 5 minutes of rest, then she would push on. Another 5 minutes… and Piper was lost to sleep.

 **AN: Turns out my chapter writing style has dropped to the length of james patterson chapters. So hopefully you all are cool with that. Feel free to send some feedback and the next chapter will be up soon enough.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Panic Room.**

Piper woke up against Alex in the darkness. A smile crossed her lips. She ran her hands over Alex's warm body; her beautiful breasts, her soft cheeks, her gorgeous ass, down to her stunning legs.

"Morning babe," Alex managed.

"Morning to you too," Piper replied, her eyes still not open.

"Ohhh, it's freezing in here," Alex shivered. Why is the bed so cold?"

Piper opened her eyes.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

It all came flooding back to her.

"Alex… that's not our bed, it's the tunnel."

"Tunnel? What fucking tunnel? Ahh my head."

"Take it easy Alex," Piper managed.

 _Alex could have lost a lot of blood. She could be dying._

"What the fuck happened?"

"Uhh," Piper sighed. It felt like minutes ago she was about to get the best bath ever with the best woman ever, and now she was stuck in a tunnel, likely running out of air with each breath. Still… she could do this.

"You passed out after the debris crushed you in the bath babe. I got you out of there and now we're stuck in this tunnel."

"It's an escape hatch actually," Alex sighed. "I have these all over the place in case of shit like this. Unfortunately they aren't always the best reinforced. I say 50 50 we get to a panic room."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we have to crawl back out the way we came in."

"Yeah about that… uhh the tunnel collapsed behind us."

"Fuck."

"Yeah, I'm not liking these odds."

"Either way you have permission to fuck me if I pass out in order to feel better."

"Very funny Alex."

"I'm serious Pipes, I have a fantasy that goes like that."

"You're seriously talking about sexy fantasies while we're trapped in this tunnel, likely about to die?"

"Well… I mean it is like a sex tunnel right?"

"Come on Alex, let's just fucking get out of it and then we can act out all the erotic fantasies that you want."

"I'm calling no backsies on that Pipes, you owe me infinite fantasies now."

"Fine. But let's get to where we're going before we go there."

"You sure, but I was just starting to get wet."

"Come on," Piper sighed.

"Well I can do that…" Alex mumbled. She inched forward about a meter and a half, then passed out.

"Shit, not again Alex. You waste your energy talking and now I have to drag your ass again."

Piper sighed and got to it, one tug at a time. She went on for what felt like an hour. Alex didn't wake back up. Piper felt her way forward, doing the best she could.

Her body was dripping in sweat and her hair was a tangled and scraggly mess. The tunnel was dark and Alex was heavier and heavier with each meter they moved.

"Ok Alex, I'm getting tired. Are we fucking there yet or what?"

Piper moved forward another meter and ran face first into hard metal.

"I bet you're just laughing this up Alex," Piper smiled. "Ok, 50, 50 odds, come on panic room above us."

Piper pushed up on the metal above her. Nothing happened. She pushed again. The tunnel didn't budge.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Piper sighed. All that work for nothing. All that meth and money for nothing too. Finally she had millions and no way to spend it. Finally she had a great life and now not much longer to live it.

"Well at least I'm going to get to scissor you in the darkness," Piper sighed. "At least suffocation ought to be better with that.

Piper pressed herself against Alex, letting her feet run up to the top of the shaft. She began to rub against her, trying to get it just right. That's when she heard a sound behind her. Piper turned and found that her foot had slid the panel over their heads open.

"Seriously Alex, a fucking sliding door? Oh you are going to owe me so much for this."

Piper reached the opening. She pressed her head up through it, finally able to stand for the first time. Next she hauled Alex through it. The room was dark and had the same metal feel to it. Piper crawled around to feel the place. Her necked ached like a bitch. She reached up to feel for a ceiling but found none. She got up onto her legs and stood up. She walked to the wall, feeling around.

"Come on give me a light switch. I'd pay 10 grand for a light switch right now."

She hit a switch and the room was blindingly bright.

 _Great, now out 10 grand and getting hit by a flash grenade of light._

It took a few minutes for her to get used to the light. But it was worth the wait. The room was small, not well decorated, but it had what she needed. Several first aid kits and some medical supplies, a bed, a small bathroom, and a wall lined with food and drinks. About half of it was bottled water. The other half was a 50 50 split between what they needed. Half of it was lined with all sorts of food. The other half of it was bottle after bottle of champagne. At least 100 bottles in total.

"Now this is more like it Alex," Piper smiled.

It was going to be ok after all now.

 **A/N: In the immortal words of Bender: "I'm back baby."**


End file.
